Once in a Full Moon
by Chi Yagami
Summary: It's Halloween again, and a group of vampires have settled in Domino. When Bakura, a vampire, falls for Tea, Malik and the other slayers are forced to take action. Who will win?
1. Vampire Rock

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YuGiOh! Sorry for having to cut out the song due to rules.

Yes, I know: I'm bad for starting yet another fic before finishing others. But this fic is a Halloween special! So I'm hoping to finish it before Halloween...

This month will be mostly dedicated to this fic (and maybe _Bad Dreams_). I hope you all enjoy this frightful ficcie!

This fic will be a songfic, containing two songs relating to vampires. Hehehehehe...

Here's a character guide:

Tea Gardner – human, age 16

Tristan Taylor – human, age 16

Joey Wheeler – human, age 16

Serenity Wheeler – human, age 13

Isis Ishtar – human, age 20

Bakura – vampire, age unknown (but let's say he looks about 16)

Mai Valentine – vampire, age 19

Marik Ishtar – vampire, age 16

Duke Devlin – vampire, age 16

Malik Ishtar – human, vampire slayer, age 16

Yami Muto – human, vampire slayer, age 16

Seto Kaiba – human, vampire slayer, age 18

Yugi and Ryou – you'll find out what happened to them...

Mokuba – human, age 12

Odeon isn't mentioned at all. Sorry for those Odeon/Mokuba fans. (T-T)

Summary: It's October once again in Domino City, and everyone is preparing for another Halloween, including a group of vampires who've recently settled in a graveyard. After several attacks on innocent civilians, a group of slayers get together to try to hunt down the Undead. But unknown to them, Bakura (leader of the vampires) has fallen in love with Tea, a mortal. However, Malik and the others aren't about to let another person be murdered, and Tea's trapped in the middle of it all. Who will win, the vampires or the slayers?

Bakura x Tea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Once in a Full Moon **

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One – Vampire Rock **

Across the fields and farms that stretched for miles lay a small town. It only consisted of a few apartment complexes and a large town hall building. But not a soul could be seen walking the streets, and there wasn't a single light on in the entire town. It was a ghost town, and no one dared to move in.

No one wanted to live there because there was a rumor, a rumor about vampires. But it wasn't just a rumor; oh no, it was true.

They were currently gathered in the town hall, only candles were lit if necessary. The leader, Dracula VIII (the real Dracula's great nephew), was standing behind a tall podium. Halloween had once again come, and it was time to spread across Japan to gather food and have some fun.

The many other vampires who weren't of the council (only those vampires who'd been around since the 1600s were permitted to be council members) were sitting in chairs around the great room.

Listen up, fellow vampires," Dracula VIII said with his heavy Transylvanian accent, "we have much to accomplish tonight. Tomorrow is the first day of October, and we need to get moving.

"Now, you all have been assigned to your groups, yes? Good, good... Your group will venture to the specific city/town that you choose and feast upon the many souls that live there.

"All of you must be back here by midnight on Halloween, or else you will turn to dust. Luckily, only several of our clan have been destroyed by dust, although slayers have slaughtered many others. Other clans around the world have been slowly disappearing because they can't make it back to their sanctuary in time," he continued. A male vampire who looked about thirty stood up.

"Who will bring back the great offering?" he asked.

Dracula VIII shifted his weight and cleared his throat.

"Group XXI – 3V will bring back the human offering," he said, pointing to a small group of vampires who reluctantly stood up.

Several of the older vampires stood up in rage. They were going to rely on a group of teens to get the human offering?

"You're putting our fate in their hands? But they're so young! There's only four of them, and one of them was just recruited last year!"

"Please, please, everybody calm down," the old vampire said loudly. "They know what to do! They know that in order for our clan to survive, we must sacrifice a live human! And because last year's sacrifice pleased Him so well, this year's sacrifice will be coming from the same city! And we always have back-up groups, just in case."

The vampires began to settle down. Dracula VIII announced that as the group to get the sacrifice, the group of teens would be opening the festivities of October with a song they had made up themselves. After that, they'd have a party until midnight, when they'd set off towards the cities.

The group had ten minutes to prepare backstage. The four of them just shrugged and began to go over the lyrics and music.

"I can't believe we're going back to Domino City," Marik grumbled. "I thought I'd seen the last of that place."

He pulled his drumsticks out of his pockets and began to play a beat on his drum set. The lead singer and only female of the group shot him a glance.

"Just because you used to live there doesn't mean that the whole group should be forced to go somewhere else," Mai replied sharply. She nudged Duke, the base guitar player, in the stomach.

"Yeah, I'd like to visit Domino City... although I am sorry that you're returning to the place where you were bitten."

Mai nodded. Marik Ishtar had once been human. Last Halloween, he and his brother, Malik, had stayed out late one night. Malik had gone home, and Marik had been attacked by a vampire. Marik guessed that his brother never really found out why he disappeared. And his sister Isis must have been worried too.

'Malik and Isis must think I ran away or something...'

"Just promise me one thing," Marik said. The other three nodded. "You won't touch my brother or sister. I don't want them to become one of us. No offense to y'all, but being a vampire really sucks."

They all agreed. Mai looked over to the main guitar player. Bakura hadn't said anything since they'd gone backstage.

'He must be thinking of his brother, Ryou.'

Bakura and Ryou had been traveling across Japan when they'd stumbled across this town. Of course, he'd regretted ever coming here. The vampires had attacked him, and he'd become one of them. But instead of letting them bite Ryou, Bakura had saved him. Well, not really.

'But it sure as Hell beats living forever, sucking the blood out of others.'

That night replayed itself over and over again in Bakura's head.

_-Flashback- _

_Bakura struggled to open his eyes. Something didn't feel right; his neck ached and his body was numb. He finally cracked an eye open to see the vampires fighting Ryou. _

"_Ryou!" he cried out, but he found he couldn't move. He saw Ryou become weaker and weaker. _

_Bakura slowly stood up and looked around. _

'_Oh no... I'm... I'm one of them. I'm a vampire! No! I can't let the same fate that got me befall Ryou, too! I've got to do something!' _

_He felt around in his pockets, and he remembered the gun that traveler had given him. It was the only way... _

_Tears flying down from his cheeks, Bakura turned and faced Ryou. He held up the gun in a shaking hand. _

"_Ryou, I'm sorry," he cried out, getting everybody's attention. _

_Ryou turned to face his brother just in time to see him pull the trigger. His big brown eyes widened as the bullet struck his chest. _

_Bakura sank to his knees. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. _

'_I just murdered Ryou... I just murdered my brother...' _

_The other vampires scattered like roaches when the garage light turned on._

_Bakura slowly approached Ryou. He knelt down beside him and pulled him into his arms. _

_Bakura regretted the way he'd treated his brother. Ever since he could remember, Bakura had always treated Ryou badly. One time he'd even broken his arm. _

"_Ryou," he sobbed, tears falling from his eyes, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I never treated you equally, and I'm sorry that I never appreciated you the way you appreciated me!" _

_Ryou opened his eyes slowly. _

"_Bakura," he whispered in a weak voice, "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from them... I'll try harder next time..." _

"_Next time! There isn't going to be a next time," Bakura shouted. "Ryou, you're dieing! I'm sorry; I just couldn't bare the thought of you enduring this life I'm stuck with now... At least you get to go to heaven and see Mom and Dad... Ryou? RYOU?" _

_That had been the last time Bakura had ever seen or heard Ryou. _

_-End Flashback-_

Bakura had become ruthless after that. He'd bite or kill anyone who got in his way. He eventually became friends with Mai and Duke, and then Marik, but he still felt alone.

"Bakura, are you coming?" Mai asked him suddenly. "We're on in five."

He nodded and picked up his guitar.

The curtains opened, and they began to play.

"How are y'all doing tonight?" Mai asked into the microphone. The crowd of vampires gave a cheering response, especially the males. Bakura had to admit that Mai did draw a little too much attention to herself with those sluttish clothes she always wore.

"Tonight's song is called _Vampire Rock_! Enjoy!"

And so the song began.

Bakura smiled. Mai had a wonderful voice, and he could tell the crowd was enjoying it.

Marik beat hard on his drums as Duke and Bakura strummed their guitars. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Bakura loved this part. It was just Marik and him playing away on their instruments. He wished Ryou was here to see him; Ryou'd always loved music and dancing.

When the song had ended, they got a standing ovation. Bakura smiled, and he looked at his friends. They were enjoying themselves as well, especially Mai, who was being asked out by tons of males.

The rest of the night was all celebration. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves, having one last night together before they went their separate ways.

Well, almost everyone was having fun.

Bakura was sitting alone at one of the tables. A half-empty cup of blood was sitting on the table, and he hadn't even bothered to wipe the dribbles from his lips. Marik pulled up a chair and sat down.

"What's troubling you? Are you worried about not bringing back a human sacrifice? Heh, I'll get one. I know exactly who to get revenge on... Hehehe, Weevil, I wouldn't take walks at night anymore..."

"Don't you feel weird about going back to your hometown? I mean, what if your brother or sister see you?" Bakura asked.

"That's why I'm going to try to avoid walking by my house, or any of the hangout spots."

"What about your friends? What about Malik's friends?" he asked.

Neither of us ever had any. That's the only good thing that I'll admit that came out of being a vampire: I got friends."

"Well, what if Malik made some friends?"

"I dunno... I mean, since we're only going to be feasting at night, maybe I won't be able to tell who it is," Marik replied hopefully.

"Yeah, but once they wake up and find out that they're a vampire, you've got to take them back to the graveyard and make them take one of the VPs."

"Ah, the Vampire Pills... How do they work again?"

"Well, the taker sort of suddenly knows what to do. All new vampires suddenly know to fly back here, even if they've never been here before," Bakura explained. "I forgot you've only been with us for a year..."

Duke sat down next to them.

"So, Marik, do you know if there are any hot girls in Domino City?" he asked. Marik chuckled.

"Yes, there are a few..."

When it got close to midnight, the party ended. The vampires began taking off, heading for their destinations.

"Hey," Marik said, turning to the group, "I know of a good cemetery with a place we can hide from the sun in Domino City."

"Good."

The four young vampires took off, heading for Domino City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Domino High School doors were crammed with students desperate to get out of school for the weekend. Five, in fact, were planning on what they were going to do.

"Maybe we could all go see a movie," Tea suggested. It was getting colder every day, and she didn't really want to be outside.

"I say we enter a dueling tournament at the Domino Arcade," Yami said. He ran a hand through his tri-colored, spiky hair.

Tea looked at her four friends: Joey was trying to scare Tristan, Yami was looking through his deck, and Malik seemed to be lost in his own little world.

"Malik?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, giving her a tiny smile. "It's just that..."

"Your brother?"

He nodded. Tea gave him a hug and patted him on the back.

"I say we go shopping for Halloween costumes," Joey said grinning.

"What, so you can dress up like the dog you are?"

They turned to see Kaiba, his usual smirk plastered to his face. He strolled haughtily past them and got into his limo. Joey stuck his tongue out after the fleeing car.

"I hate dat Kaiba guy," he muttered.

"Don't we all," Tristan agreed. "Well, I have to go to the junior high..."

"Oh no, you ain't touching my sis!"

"Joey ran after Tristan, who was howling with laughter. Tea smiled and looked back at the remaining two.

"I should probably go help my sister out at the museum," Malik said. "Supposedly we're showing some artifacts depicting vampires..."

He left, and Tea and Yami began to walk towards the arcade.

"Do you like Halloween?" she asked him. Yami shrugged.

"If you mean getting dressed up like somebody else, running around and acting stupid, and getting candy for it, yeah. If you mean the time of year... not really... I mean... Yugi was..."

Tea nodded.

Three years ago during October, Yami and Yugi had gone to see a late night movie. They had been walking home when a wolf had attacked them. Yami had put up a pretty good fight, but the wolf had been too strong. Yugi had jumped in front of his brother to block the wolf's raging claws but had gotten killed instead. Yami had never forgiven himself. One of the reasons Malik and Yami had bonded so easily was that they had both lost their brothers.

Tea spent the afternoon at the arcade, watching Yami engage in various duels. He beat Weevil, Rex, and Mako all in less than half an hour.

She also made him partake in DDR with her. She loved hanging out with Yami, but something seemed to be missing, or rather... someone...

'Yugi...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura looked around the room; there wasn't much to see. The small tomb that they were in had a few coffins, but they only contained dead people. The fairly large tomb was located in the corner of the Domino Cemetery, behind a large oak tree. Mai was sleeping in an empty coffin they'd discovered, and Marik was drawing pictures in the dirt. Duke was glancing at the city map, trying to decide how to divide the city up.

"You know what?" Marik said, standing up and walking over to Duke. "I think I should take the area containing my home."

"But why? I thought you wanted to avoid your family as much as possible!"

"I just want to make sure that they don't accidentally get hurt."

"Fine... I think that's the west side of Domino, which leaves..."

"The east, north, and south sides, you baka," Bakura answered for him. "I'll take the east."

"Then I'll take the south, and Mai can have the north," Duke said, rolling up the map. "We still have an hour before sunset."

Bakura lay down on the hard ground and closed his eyes. He would show no mercy to the people of Domino, just as he had shown no mercy to any of the other cities he'd visited. He drifted off into a hazy sleep.

Bakura woke up three hours later. He was alone, and he could feel that night had come. He suspected that Mai, Duke, and Marik had spread out through the city. If he was remembering correctly, Bakura thought that the cemetery was part of the east quarter of the city, so he didn't have to walk very far.

He pushed open the stone door and stepped outside. Oh how he loved walking through graveyards at night! And so did someone else, for Bakura spotted a figure looming over a gravestone just up ahead. He quickly darted behind a tree and tried to get a closer look.

'My first victim...'

Tea had gotten out of the arcade a little later than she had wanted; Yami had gotten stuck in a duel against Kaiba, and it had gone on forever!

She had decided to stop by the cemetery. It was on the way to the park where she took her evening jogs anyway, and she wanted to pay Yugi a visit. She missed him.

'Am I only hanging out with Yami because he looks and acts practically like Yugi? No... It can't be; I'm not that shallow... Am I?'

She kneeled in front of his grave and placed a daisy next to his grave.

"Oh Yugi... I wish you were here," she said softly.

Bakura, upon hearing the voice, realized it was a girl, and she would probably go down much easier than a boy. He smirked. He'd wait until she tried to leave, and then...

Tea sat staring at the inscriptions on the tombstone for quite some time. Bakura began to wonder if she'd fallen asleep. She turned suddenly, facing him.

Bakura melted when he saw her beautiful sapphire eyes. She didn't have a bad figure either. She stood up and turned away, back towards the entrance.

He couldn't let her escape just yet, but something was holding him back. It was a good thing he'd stayed where he was.

"Hey! Tea! Over here!"

Bakura watched as the girl called Tea crossed the street and meet up with a tall, blonde guy. They began to walk around the park.

'Whew! I might not have stood up so fairly against two of them... No matter, I will find that girl again... Tea.'

Bakura strolled out of the graveyard and began walking towards nowhere in particular. The girl intrigued him, but all the same, she was a victim and only a victim.

After he took the old man to the graveyard and had given him a VP, Bakura waited in the tomb for the other three. Mai, Duke, and Marik returned shortly with their victims. They, too, fed them and bid them good-bye.

"So, any sign of your siblings?"

"No," Marik said with a sigh of relief, "not yet anyways. I did see a person from the school though, but they went inside before I could get at them."

"I think it's almost sunrise. Good night."

Mai went to sleep. Marik fiddled with his shirt chain, and Duke stared at the map.

As for himself, Bakura went to sleep too. He couldn't stand watching other people sleep, and he also couldn't wait till sundown. He would go find her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I hope that was a good beginning! Marik might see his family and Bakura's stalking Tea? Hehehe, find out in the next chapter!

Please review! It would make me really happy!

Sayonara!


	2. And So They Meet

****

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

I hope y'all are enjoying this Halloween ficcie! I'm going to try to do one for each holiday as it rolls around, but I'm not sure…

If you need to see the character guide, please flip back to Chapter 1. Thank you.

This chapter might be a little creepy, but Bakura's a vampire and he has to drink blood. Yuck, I know.

Thanks to my reviewers:

****

Shero – Thanks for the offer; I'll keep that in mind if I need help or get stuck! Yeah, I know the beginning was kind of boring, but I needed to explain all about the vampires and everything so people don't get confused. It should get better… (hehehe…)

****

Witch Hunter Robin Fan – Thanks for the review!

****

kaz – Thanks for the review! I love B/T pairings too! (Can ya tell from all the B/T stories I've got? Lol)

****

EvilChick87 – Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

****

Master Ruby – Thanks! You've reviewed like… almost all of my YGO fics! You're awesome!

Summary: It's October once again in Domino City, and everyone is preparing for another Halloween, including a group of vampires who've recently settled in a graveyard. After several attacks on innocent civilians, a group of slayers get together to try to hunt down the Undead. But unknown to them, Bakura (leader of the vampires) has fallen in love with Tea, a mortal. However, Malik and the others aren't about to let another person be murdered, and Tea's trapped in the middle of it all. Who will win, the vampires or the slayers?

Bakura x Tea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Once in a Full Moon

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Chapter Two – And so They Meet

Tea Gardner slumped further into her chair. So far, today had just been another regular school day. The leaves were slowly changing from green to yellow, but that was about all. She glanced down and notice a large ink stain standing out her pink blazer. Cursing, she licked her thumb and rubbed it over the black spot.

She gasped when a stack of papers was thrust into her face. She looked up and saw that the teacher was handing out the homework. Tea snatched the papers from Tristan, who sat in front of her. She took one and placed the others on Joey's desk behind her.

The bell rang shortly after that, and everyone was gathering up his or her supplies. She tapped Joey on the shoulder.

"Is tonight still on? Are we still taking a walk tonight?" she asked him. His face fell, and he put on an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Tea, but I promised Serenity I'd take her to see dat new movie, and da only tickets dat they had left were for da late night show. I'm taking Mokuba too…"

"Why?"

"Serenity felt bad dat Kaiba was always busy and never took Mokuba anywhere. Surprisingly, Kaiba's letting him come wid us."

"And you're okay with this?" Tea asked suspiciously.

"Well, my sis kinda used dose puppy-dog eyes on me again…"

He stuck a hand behind his head sheepishly.

Tea nodded. She'd just have to go jogging alone…

"You're not dinking of going to da park alone, are ya?" Joey asked. "Dere's been some weird disappearances at night. I heard four people vanished last night."

'What?! Again?'

"You don't think that this has any connection to Marik's disappearance last year, do you?"

He shrugged. Tea thought that perhaps she shouldn't go jogging tonight…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura waved to Mai and Duke as they headed off to their separate parts of the city. The sun had just set, and the group was splitting up for their nightly routine.

"Are you going soon, Marik?" he asked. Marik nodded.

"Yeah… in a little while."

Bakura shrugged as he left the cemetery. There was plenty of time left, and he wanted to explore his section of the city.

He found the night was getting colder and he frowned. His black pants and red shirt didn't offer much warmth. He entered the park, looking for _her_.

He scrunched up his nose in disgust. He hated watching the trees blow softly in the wind, or mother ducklings teach their babies how to swim. Bakura continued walking down the path, until he came across something very out of place.

A small red drop of liquid lay on the cement in front of him.

'Blood…? Surely it's not; I haven't even been to the park before, and the others have their own halves of the city to probe. I don't think someone would wander around while they're bleeding. But then why…?'

He knelt down and placed the tip of his finger in the fluid. He then brought his finger to his mouth and tasted the sample.

Blood.

It wasn't just any blood; it was the sweetest blood he'd ever tasted. Bakura yearned to know where the source of this delightful juice had come from, and as he stared ahead down the path, his eyes widened.

A trail of the blood continued down the sidewalk. He stood up and decided to follow it, tasting the remains. They were fresh.

Yes, it might've been gross to see somebody licking blood off the sidewalk, but Bakura wasn't about to let a perfectly good dinner go to waste.

He stopped suddenly, noticing how the amounts were becoming slightly larger. He twisted his head up and strained his eyes to see what lay ahead. Bakura could feel his heart rate increase, and he could've sworn he'd gone white as a ghost (well, as white as an already-pale vampire could get).

Lying in a fairly large pool of blood, shirt half ripped off, was–

"Tea!" he breathed.

Her wet hair clung to her face, and chest barely rose and fell. The large gash on her right shoulder was bleeding freely, and Bakura could only assume that she had made the trail. Perhaps she had walked as far as she could and then collapsed…

But _why_ was she bleeding? Had she been attacked? What was the meaning of this?

Bakura decided it was in her best interest _not_ to bite her now, seeing as most of her blood was already all over the pavement, but to wait till she was healthy again. He scanned the premises, looking for a sign of an identification of home address. He spotted a small black purse, the contents spread out on the ground. Bakura gathered them up, placed them back into the handbag, and fished out her wallet. He flipped it open and at once spotted what he was looking for: her school ID with an address.

'But before I return her to her home, why not eat? I mean, it's not like that blood's going to go back inside of her anytime soon, now is it? It would be a shame to waste it…'

He ripped off part of his shirt and tied it around her wound, sealing the blood flow. She couldn't afford to lose anymore. If it all came down to it, he _would_ bite her, but something in the back of his mind erased that thought.

'Ryou…'

For some reason, this girl reminded him so very much of his twin brother. They both seemed so innocent… so pure.

After Bakura had had his meal, he carefully picked up the girl, cradling her in his arms. He cursed himself for not bringing a map, and he didn't even know if she lived near here. Luckily, he found her street and her address.

Tea, although unconscious, could feel the coldness of his body. Vampires, having no blood, couldn't very well radiate heat, and his icy chill just made her temperature drop lower.

And of course, it just had to start raining. He could feel her body becoming colder, and so he quickened his pace. The rain was coming down harder, and Bakura almost slipped while crossing the street.

He approached her house, and decided to just leave her on the porch swing. He placed the purple fuzzy blanket that he'd found on a rocking chair over her, and watched her for a few moments.

'She's like an angel… _my_ angel…'

Bakura was about to leave when he heard something stir behind him. He turned around to see her struggling to sit up.

Tea had had started to come around about the time they had reached her house. She had been able to feel someone carrying her, but she'd been too cold and weak to resist. She had begun to think it was the same man who'd attacked her, but when she had realized she was back at her own home, she'd dismissed the thought. Now, she was trying to see who had saved her.

'Perhaps one of my friends? They had to at least know where I live…'

She felt a strong pair of arms push her back down onto the swing. Tea looked up to see what looked like an angel looking down at her.

No… Those crimson eyes and spiky hair threw this guy off the path of righteousness completely. He looked more like a demon…

Bakura stared down at her, his cold eyes burrowing into her ocean blue ones. She was gazing at him with such confusion that Bakura almost felt bad for her.

Almost.

"H-who… who are you?" she asked weakly.

'It sounds like she's dieing or something… Well, she did lose a lot of blood.'

"That is none of your concern," Bakura replied in a raspy voice. He seemed annoyed, or rather, angry.

Tea cowered back. She didn't know who this guy was or where he had come from. He could be a friend of the guy who'd attacked her! She had to get away…

He could feel her aloofness increasing, and he decided to break the ice.

"Why were you attacked?"

This caught her off guard.

"W-what?"

"Why were you attacked? Who attacked who?" he asked yet again.

"Umm… I don't know; it was too dark to see."

Tea noticed the large red piece of cloth wrapped around her shoulder.

"I lost that much blood!?" she asked worriedly. Bakura decided to keep things under wraps; obviously, she couldn't tell he was a vampire. And he'd thought the fangs had been a dead giveaway.

"No, just a piece of my red shirt, but you were bleeding. I found your school ID in your purse and brought you back to this address," he replied.

'This guy's creepy. He almost sounds… bored…'

He handed her back her purse. Bakura then turned as if to walk away.

"Wait!" she called out. "Isn't there any way I can repay you?"

Bakura smirked.

"A meal would do nicely," he said, turning around and licking his lips. That had been very delicious…

Tea stared at him. With the rain falling and him smirking and all, she could've almost sworn he looked like the devil. The way his end bangs were standing up looking like bat wings wasn't helping, either.

"Umm… sure. How about I take you to Burger World or something?"

'Burger what? This mortal thinks I'm asking her out on a date! Hmm, that doesn't seem like a bad idea…'

"Whatever. I'll return here tomorrow at sundown."

She watched him walk stiffly away.

'Why am I so paranoid that he's going to try to rape me or something? I guess it's because I just got attacked… I don't even know _why_ I was attacked! Some random guy came up to me and stabbed me! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT??!!!??!??!!!?!?!!??? And then this hot guy comes out of nowhere!'

Tea practically choked.

'Wait, I thought that guy was HOT??!!?! I barely even know him! Heck, I don't even know his name and I'm taking him on a date. And why at sundown? Maybe he's just a night person…'

She slowly got up and went inside her house. Tea's parents were away on business again **(1)**. She didn't really care, though; even if they had been home, they probably would've just ignored her like always.

Tea changed clothes, throwing her ripped shirt away. Now that she thought about it, that had been a pretty large tear, and that guy had probably been able to see right down her shirt. She blushed and pulled her nightgown on.

She would just have to sleep on all of this and deal with it in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then next day at lunch, somebody finally noticed how quiet Tea had been recently.

"Tea, are you okay?"

She nodded and stuffed a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. She watched as Joey subconsciously reached across the table and snatched Tristan's pudding cup.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Malik. Can you keep a secret?" she asked, wondering whether or not she should tell him about last night's attack.

"Sure. What's up?"

She leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"Umm, well… last night I took my regular walk in the park. I normally walk with Joey, but he had to take his sister to a movie," she explained. Malik's eyes widened.

"You went to the park alone?! At NIGHT?! What if you'd been attacked?! You remember what happened to Yugi and Marik, right? They were ATTACKED!!! Well, actually, Marik just sort of disappeared…"

Tea fiddled with her hands and looked down at her skirt.

"Actually, Malik… I _was_ attacked," she whispered. He jumped out of seat and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You were **_WHAT_**??!!!??!?!!????!!"

She sunk down in her seat as far as she could. Everyone was looking at them, and Joey's fork had stopped in midair.

"Wow, I didn't think anything could stop that dog from eating."

They all diverted their attention towards the brunette snob sitting at the table behind them. Kaiba snapped his book shut and approached them.

"What do you want?" Tristan growled.

"I just want to know why Ishtar here stood up and caught everyone in the cafeteria's attention," he sneered. "What is wrong with you, you psychotic Egyptian freak?!"

Malik turned to face him.

"I am _not_ a psychotic Egyptian freak," he replied, trying to stay calm, while inside he was boiling.

'KAIBA, I swear, when I have the chance I'm going to RING YOUR NECK!!!'

"Maybe not," Kaiba said thoughtfully. "But your brother sure was.

THUD.

Malik had Kaiba down in one second flat. A fight was breaking out, and teachers were coming over. As Malik was being hauled off to the principle's office, he looked back over his shoulder at Tea.

"AND WE'RE NOT FINISHED WITH OUR CONVERSATION, GARDNER!!!" he shouted over the crowd. It was the first time he'd called her by her last name. Well, not the first time… He and Marik used to call everybody by their last names, like Kaiba did, but that was before… well…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, she headed over to the Domino Museum. Malik would get even madder if she tried to avoid him, so she thought that she might as well get it over with.

He heard the jingling of the bells and looked up.

"Ah, Tea, let's go somewhere private, shall we?" he asked, leading her off to a secluded part of the museum. Isis shot a questioning look at Tea, who only shrugged.

Once he had locked the door, Malik sat down in Isis's chair. They were in her office, and Tea was sitting opposite him.

"So what happened in the park last night?" he asked demandingly.

"Well, I was taking a walk when this guy came up and stabbed me in the shoulder. It was too dark to see who it was, and he ran away before I could get a closer look. I stumbled a bit before I passed out on the ground…"

"What happened after that?" Malik asked as if he were interviewing her.

"I don't really know… I was kind of knocked out at the time. When I awoke, I was lying on my porch swing and this guy was leaving. I think he saved me. He said he found my address in my purse and brought me home," she replied. "I've never seen him before…"

"And who was he?"

"I don't know; he wouldn't tell me his name. I asked him if there was anything I could do for him. He said he wanted a meal or something; I guess that's his way of asking girls out."

"And…?"

"And what?" Tea asked.

"And what did you tell him?"

"Umm… I said okay…"

Malik looked away for a moment. He seemed to be focused on a random picture in his sister's office.

"Okay."

Tea was confused.

"Okay? What are you okaying?"

"You may go on this date, but I am going with you."

'What the hell? He's acting like he's my mother or something! Who does he think he is, making MY decisions for me?!'

"Malik , I am perfectly capable of going on dates alone. I don't want people to think I'm part of a threesome or anything."

He choked and turned to look her directly in the eye.

"I meant I would come as a friend. I just want to meet him, not date him. Marik and Yugi both… vanished at this time of the year, and there've been reports of missing people on the news. Did you know that seven people disappeared last night?!"

"No…"

"I'm sorry; I just don't want someone else who's very important to me to disappear. You're the best friend I've ever had, Tea," he said, flashing her a smile.

She sighed. She hated when friendship was used against her.

"Fine, Malik, you can come. But can you please just meet us there? He's going to pick me up. I promise, I won't let anything happen to me. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"Alright… Where are you going anyway?" he asked.

"Umm… I was thinking perhaps Burger World…"

"Okay; what time?"

"I guess around 7:00…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tea got home, she immediately went upstairs to take a shower. That guy had said he'd arrive at sundown, which was about only two hours away.

After she'd blow-dried her hair, she looked through her closet for an appropriate outfit. She had planned on wearing a tank top and some shorts, but now that Malik was going, she needed a new plan. He'd probably lecture her about wearing too showy clothes in front of a guy she didn't even know the name of.

Tea put on a pair of jeans and some tennis shoes. Then she pulled a light blue sweater over her head and grabbed a jacket just in case. It'd been real cold lately, and she didn't know how cold the restaurant would be.

She heard the doorbell ring only minutes after it had gone dark outside.

'Good; it's only 6:45… I told Malik to meet us there at 7.'

She opened the door to see him standing there in a red T-shirt and black pants. He had a smirk on his face, and Tea didn't like the way he was staring at her neck.

"Umm, shall we go?" she asked him. He merely shrugged and watched her lock up the house. They began walking towards Burger World.

"Aren't you cold?" Tea asked him.

"Not really."

'Well, so much for trying to make a conversation…'

"A friend is meeting us there… Do you mind?"

His head jerked up so suddenly she thought it was going to pop off. His eyes were tiny slits and he looked ready to kill or something…

"A friend…?"

"Yes… He said he wanted to meet you… He thought you sounded like somebody he could be friends with," Tea lied.

'That was so corny…'

'I wonder if this FRIEND knows whether or not I'm a vampire… Oh well; if he does, it's lights out for him.'

They entered Burger World, and Bakura shielded his eyes with his hands and hissed.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked worriedly.

"I hate the light."

He backed out of the restaurant. Tea sighed and told the waiter that she needed a table for three _outside_. Five minutes later, she and Bakura were sitting at a table outside in the dark. He looked much more relaxed.

"So, when's this friend of yours getting here?"

"Umm, he should be here soon… Oh there he is!"

Tea waved to a person inside.

"Malik, out here!"

'MALIK??!!!!?!!??? WHAT THE HELL???!!!???!??!!!'

Bakura felt his breath stop short as he watched the Marik-look-alike approach them.

'It's Marik's brother…'

"Umm, meet Malik," Tea said.

Malik narrowed his eyes and Bakura and muttered a 'hello.'

'Marik's brother DOES have friends! I've got to tell Marik!'

The waiter came over to take orders. Malik and Tea both ordered hamburgers, and Bakura scanned the menu for some decent food.

"Do you have steak?" he asked.

"Sir, this _is_ Burger World," the waiter replied. Bakura glared at the man.

"B-but if steak is what you want, then steak is what you get," he said shakily.

"Wow," Tea mused, "they never served steak when I worked here…"

"So, what's your name, boy?" Malik asked.

"I like to keep my identity under wraps," Bakura replied coldly.

"I want to know your name, and I'm sure Tea does too."

Bakura turned to her, but she was gazing intently at the sky. He smiled inwardly as the moonlight reflected off her long neck. Oh how he couldn't wait to taste that sweet–

"Well?!"

"Bakura," he replied simply. He didn't really like the fact that they now knew his name, but if it would shut Malik up, he'd let it slide.

Once their food had been served, they began to talk about random things. Bakura mostly listened as Tea and Malik talked about his job at the museum. Although he did become interested when he heard Malik mutter 'vampire.'

"So what are the artifacts?" Tea asked. Bakura arched an eyebrow.

"Well, there are supposedly some vampire teeth, a used stake, some silver bullets, and some stuff written by people claiming to have seen vampires. It's all bogus, really."

Bakura chuckled silently. How easily mortals looked over the real facts about vampires! He'd bet his fangs that all they thought was that vampires were blood hungry murderers.

"So, Bakura," Malik said suddenly, "where do you go to school?"

Bakura felt a bead of sweat materialize on the back of his neck.

"Uh, I live in Tokyo… I'm just visiting my aunt right now…"

"Oh…"

"Well, I guess we should get going…"

Tea looked down at her watch and saw that it was only 8:30.

"Do you guys want to go dancing? We still have a few hours left before midnight."

"Tea, you'd do anything to go dancing, wouldn't you?" Malik teased. Bakura didn't like the way Malik flirted with her, but he tried his best to ignore it.

'She will eventually be mine…'

The three of them entered a club and Bakura instantly hated the place. People were all around them, dancing. The only good thing was that the lights weren't very bright, and the place was mostly shrouded in darkness.

"Let's dance," Tea said, jerking Bakura out onto the dance floor. He watched as she began to sway to the music, and he tried to follow her lead.

Malik laughed as he watched Bakura try to mimic Tea.

The music finally slowed down, and Tea place Bakura's hands on her waist and hers around his neck.

"You don't dance very much, do you?" Tea asked, giggling slightly.

"No…"

Bakura tried to laugh it off, but he hated how she was making him feel embarrassed. Oh well, he'd soon be the one laughing at her.

When it came close to midnight, Tea told the boys she needed to get home. Malik sighed with relief, but Bakura was disappointed.

"Well, Malik, it was fun but now it's time for you to _leave_," Tea announced. Malik sighed but nodded.

"Nice to have met you, Bakura," he muttered.

"Likewise."

Malik turned and walked towards his house, which was far away in the west side of the city. Bakura then began to walk Tea home.

"So, Bakura, why the hesitation to tell me your name?" Tea asked.

"Well, I really didn't think it would matter at the time; I was leaving and thought I'd never see you again."

'Not really… I am just a very PRIVATE person…'

"Oh… So, what did you think of Malik?"

"I think he needs a wardrobe change. That top looked way too tight and girly for him."

'Although Marik wears pretty much the same stuff…'

When they reached her house, Tea bid him goodnight.

"Wait," Bakura said, making Tea turn around and walk back over to him. "I was wondering… Do you want to go on another date tomorrow night?"

"Sure," she replied smiling. Bakura leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Then he left.

"Bye…"

Tea went inside feeling light-headed and happy. But she had a weird knot in her stomach that told her something was wrong…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malik entered his neighborhood and frowned. None of the streetlights were on, and it was too quiet. He pulled out his key chain and flipped on his mini-flashlight. He continued to walk towards his house, but he stopped when he heard the sound of deep breathing.

He spun around and thrust his flashlight out in front of him.

Nothing.

He turned around and ran straight into something stiff. He backed up and pointed his flashlight up.

"Marik…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think? Bakura's dating Tea and Malik's met up with Marik? You'll just have to wait and find out what happens in chapter 3!

Please review!

Sayonara!


	3. The Vampires have Arrived

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO.

I'm so glad people are finding this fic to their liking! I'm trying to finish it before Halloween, and that's why I'm mainly diverting my attention to this fic. I hope I do a fine job on it, seeing as I'm rushing through it and all.

**Paleah**: Don't worry. )

**Nightfall2525**: Well, I'll try to write one when I'm not busy. But I'd say it'll at least be a month…

**Sailor Tiamat**: You'll have to wait till next chappie… (;-;) Sorry!

Summary: It's October once again in Domino City, and everyone is preparing for another Halloween, including a group of vampires who've recently settled in a graveyard. After several attacks on innocent civilians, a group of slayers get together to try to hunt down the Undead. But unknown to them, Bakura (a vampire) has fallen in love with Tea, a mortal. However, Malik and the others aren't about to let another person be murdered, and Tea's trapped in the middle of it all. Who will win, the vampires or the slayers?

Bakura x Tea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Once in a Full Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Three – The Vampires have Arrived **

Marik stared at the blonde Egyptian standing paralyzed in front of him. He had not expected to run into anyone, and yet here he was, only a few feet away from his brother.

"Marik…" 

Malik couldn't believe his eyes. His brother who had disappeared last year was back. He could see that Marik wore a surprised expression as well, although not as surprised as Malik's was.

He took a step forward, and Marik took a step backward.

"Don't come any closer, Malik, or I will be forced to take action," he warned. "Just go home and forget you ever saw me!"

"What?! No! I have to get Isis! Come on, she'll be happy to see you!" he exclaimed. His brother shook his head.

"No… Go home; this is all just a dream."

"No! Marik, what's wrong with you!? You're acting like you _wanted_ to run away or something!!" he yelled exasperatedly.

"Me!? You think I wanted _this_?!" he asked, opening his mouth and pointing to his fangs. "I wanted to come home badly, but I can't so deal with it."

Malik just stared at him, a look of terror on his face.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost," Marik snickered.

"A vampire…"

"What?"

"You're a vampire!" Malik shouted, pointing a finger at him. "You've been causing all of this!"

Malik suddenly gasped.

"A group of vampires have arrived in Domino City!" he shrieked, scrambling away.

"Come back here!" Marik yelled.

Too late, Malik was gone.

'Damn it… Now he's going to rat on us! I've got to warn the others…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Marik returned home, the others were waiting for him.

"Sorry I took so long, but… I ran into my brother."

Silence…

"And?"

"He knows. He knows about… _us_."

"We're in deep sh.t," Duke said, running a hand through his black hair.

"_Great_," Mai muttered. "We might as well fly the coop."

"What?!"

They all turned to see Bakura looking outraged.

"Give up? No! I refuse to be driven away by powerless mortals!!! Who's in control? We are!" he yelled at them.

Duke nodded.

"He has a point."

"Malik's run off to tell who knows who about us! We can't just ignore it!"

"We'll just have to be more careful…"

They all agreed to only bite one person a night, and they decided _not_ to attack the mayor, much to Marik's chagrin.

"So, have any of you found a good sacrifice?" Mai asked. "We could use Malik, but I'm assuming that's a no… However, it is in our best interest to get someone who deeply offends us. Last year the sacrifice was so anti-vampire that he wore clothes made from old crosses; didn't stop him from being burned though, did it?"

"I still say Weevil Underwood," Marik snickered.

"Why? Who's he?"

"Some freak who's obsessed with bugs. I used to beat the crap out of him to get his lunch money…"

"Bakura, why are you so quiet all of the sudden?" Mai asked, turning to the albino who lay on the ground face-up.

"Hmm… Oh, what? I dunno…"

"Bakura," Duke said trying to act serious, "you _never_ think. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing of importance…"

"Well, it must be pretty important for you to completely disregard us," Mai said. "Are you thinking about… Ryou?"

………………………

"No…"

"Oh."

"I think Bakura got laid…!"

All eyes focused on Duke, who looked anywhere except at Bakura and began to whistle.

"You sad excuse of a vampire, I did NOT get laid!!!" he said, his fists curling up into tight, little balls.

"Well, then you must've met a girl," he replied, ducking out of the way of the dead rat that Bakura had chunked at him. "I mean, you've got that dreamy look in your eye that all guys get when they fall in love."

Bakura had Duke by collar faster than Marik could blink.

"Listen here, you! I am NOT in love! JUST BECAUSE SOME GIRL'S BODY HAPPENS TO BE ENTICING, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!!!

He released Duke and turned away.

"Sorry, man… I didn't mean to offend you."

"Whatever."

"So," Mai interrupted, trying to stay on the better half of the subject, "is she a vampire yet?"

"No, right now I'm just toying with her…"

"What's her name?"

"I don't know," he lied.

'I can't tell Marik; he'll probably know who she is, and I can't bring up the fact that MALIK was on our date! He's pissing me off, flirting with MY woman and all…'

"Well, the sun's up," she announced. "Time for bed."

"Goodnight everybody."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at school, Tea avoided Malik as much as she could. She could tell that there had been some tension between Bakura and Malik, and neither one of them seemed to like the other very much.

She was heading to her locker before sixth period when she felt a strong grip on her arm. Tea turned around and smiled sheepishly. Marik was looking ticked and he was tapping his foot.

"Come. We. Need. To. Talk."

He dragged her all the way up onto the roof. The tardy bell rang just as Malik was closing the doors behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?! You're ruining my perfect record to yell at me about the date last night?" she asked him angrily.

"This has nothing to do with your annoying boyfriend," he said, his left eye beginning to twitch. Tea knew that he was being serious.

"Okay, Malik, I'm listening. What's going on?"

"Marik… He's back…"

Tea stood there, speechless. All the color was draining from her face, and she seemed to be in a state of shock. It took a moment before she'd fully digested his words.

"That's wonderful news, right?" she asked happily.

But Malik didn't look to zestful.

"You don't understand," he said, shaking his head. "It's not something to celebrate!"

"Jeez, you don't have to be so mean," she sniffed.

"This is a matter of life or death, Tea. You know how Marik disappeared, right? Well, it turns out he's… He's a vampire."

Silence… then–

Laughter?

Yes, Tea was laughing.

"Good one, Malik! But aren't you supposed to tell jokes on April Fool's?"

"This. Is. Not. A. Joke," he said through gritted teeth.

"You can stop acting so serious," she giggled.

Within in an instant Malik was in front of her. Her gripped her shoulders firmly and shook her entire body vigorously.

"Malik," she sobbed, "you're hurting me!"

"Tea! I am NOT joking! All those attacks and mysterious disappearances have been caused by Marik and the other vampires!" he roared. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING?! We've got to do something, or those blood-hungry demons will eat us alive!!!"

Tea shook her head.

"No…!"

She could feel his nails digging down into her flesh as his hold on her tightened. His nose was almost touching hers and he was yelling right into her ear.

"WELL, IT'S TRUE!!! WE'VE GOT TO STOP THEM! I DIDN'T BELIEVE IN VAMPIRES EITHER, BUT AFTER MARIK SHOWED ME HIS FANGS, I CHANGED MY MIND! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!!!"

He finally took the time to notice that Tea was now crying.

"What's wrong?"

"You… You were hurting me," she sniveled. "My shoulders really hurt, Malik…"

"Well, you wouldn't listen to me!" he argued.

Tea pushed him away and slung her book bag over her shoulder, wincing as it touched the spot where Malik had been holding onto her. She hooked the latch to the rooftop doors and fled down the stairs crying.

He sighed.

'Me and my stupid ways… Now I made my friend cry; I'm sure my counselor will be _happy_ to hear this… Why couldn't I just talk things over with her calmly? Because my stupid pride and arrogance got hold of me again, and the fact that I'm so frustrated at Marik caused me to take my anger out on her! Great… You are one smooth talker, Malik…'

"But I have to do something," he said aloud. "I can't just stand around and watch innocent people fall victim to my brother and his new kin. But can _I _do? I'm only one person, and there's who knows how many of them! What I need I backup… somebody who is against this too… What I need is somebody who's been through what I've been through…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami dropped his _Giant Soldier of Stone_ and stared at him.

"Malik, are you CRAZY?! You actually believe that some vampires are here?"

"Yes! And I want you to help me bring them down!" he replied. "Come on, you know what it's like to lose somebody. What if Joey disappeared? Or Tristan or Serenity?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt…"

"It might hurt your reputation."

Both boys snorted as Kaiba made himself known.

"I overheard your little chat, and I think you're both insane. Not that you weren't already…"

"You just wait," Marik snapped back. "One day when you're all alone, out at night, you'll be attacked by a vampire. And we won't even care! So don't come running to us when your safety bubble pops!!!"

"Yeah!" Yami agreed. Kaiba gave a sinister laugh.

"How long did it take you to think up that crap? You two are stupider than the dog…"

He walked away, and Malik gave him the finger.

"He'll regret that," Yami muttered.

"Oh, Yami, I just remembered: Tea has a new boyfriend. Some albino freak she met two nights ago after he saved her."

"Saved her from what?"

Malik shrugged.

"His name's Bakura."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sniffed and buried her face even deeper into her pillow. She had run out of the school, totally ignoring the principal's shouting, and Tea was now lying on her bed at home.

Tea didn't feel like doing anything else for the entire day. She went into the den and checked the TV guide. She saw that one of her favorite movies was coming on at 8:00, and she decided to just sleep the rest of the day off. She was pissed at Malik, and she still didn't believe him.

Speaking of Malik, Tea rolled up her sleeve and checked on her shoulder. Malik had left some pretty profound fingernail scratches on her. The bleeding had stopped about a half an hour ago, but she could still feel the pain.

'I can't believe he did that to me… and he's one of my best friends!'

She glanced at her clock and saw that she still had another 5 hours until her movie came on. She stretched out on the couch and lay down. Tea could feel herself drifting away, and soon she was fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_BANG!!! BANG!!!_

_BANG!!! BANG!!!_

She cracked her eye open and was instantly surrounded in darkness.

'Must be nighttime… Yeah, the clock says 7:03.'

She glanced around, looking for the source of the loud noise.

_BANG!!! BANG!!!_

_BANG!!! BANG!!!_

'Oh God, somebody's at the door! And I'm wearing my slutty PJs!'

She glanced down at her spaghetti-strap top and REALLY short shorts.

'What if it's the… vampires?! What if Malik wasn't joking?! What if it's a rapist vampire!? AIEE!!!'

She slowly approached the front door and peered out the peephole.

'Snow…? What the…?'

"Open the damn door, woman!!"

"Oops… hehehe, that's not snow…"

Tea opened the door to find Bakura standing outside. He was wearing… THE EXACT SAME CLOTHES AS YESTERDAY!

'You'd think this guy would realize sooner or later…'

Bakura was also intrigued by her clothes, but in a different sort of way.

When the door had finally opened (he'd been banging on it for like ten minutes), his eyes had met up with a very tired-looking Tea. She had on PJs, and her long slender legs were visible, thanks to her shorts. The spaghetti strap on her left shoulder had fallen down, and her hair was a wreck.

'She looks… beautiful. Disheveled, yes, but beautiful…'

"Umm, you're not going out like that, are you?" he asked her. She gave him a puzzled stare.

"Going where…? Oh my-gosh! I completely forgot about our date!! I'm SO sorry!!!"

"It's… okay…"

She noticed he seemed to be shivering, and Tea remembered it was getting colder.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked; he hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"I need an invitation…"

"Well, I guess you're invited…?" she said, stepping aside and allowing him to enter her home. "Uh, make yourself comfortable; I'll go get ready!"

Bakura sat down on the couch as she raced upstairs to change. He looked around at the various pictures and objects that were lying around the room. He frowned when he noticed the wall mirror next to the front door; he'd better stay clear of that.

Tea changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. Then she threw on her shoes and a yellow jacket. She returned to the den only to find that Bakura was nowhere in sight.

She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, and craned her neck back to see Bakura smirking.

"Looking for me?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

'He sure is being romantic tonight… I wonder what's up with that?'

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere I guess."

"I prefer darkness…"

"OK, what do you suggest?"

"A club. Come on."

As they were leaving, Tea glanced in the mirror to make sure her hair wasn't a mess anymore. She felt Bakura pull on her wrist and she gasped inwardly.

Where was his hand?! In fact, where was he?! She couldn't see his reflection in the mirror at all!

But before she could say anything, he had yanked her out the door and down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, how was that? You know, I'm thinking that this story is going to be MUCH longer than I expected, so do y'all mind if it runs a little on even after Halloween's over? I'll try to update quickly, but I have a project and not much time to write.

Please review!

Oh ya…

**IMPORTANT NOTE: MANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN WONDERING IF THIS WILL BE A BAKURA/TEA/MALIK FIC. WELL, I'M LEAVING THE OPTION UP TO YOU. VOTE WHETHER YOU WANT THIS FIC TO HAVE A TRIANGLE OR NOT. THANKS!!!**


	4. The Crazy Vampire Ritual

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Some people voted Bakura/Tea/Malik and some voted Bakura/Tea; I'm not sure who had more votes, but it's going to be a Bakura/Tea fic. I'm sorry, but that's how I originally planned it to be, and I really just want Bakura/Tea. Sorry for those triangle fans, but I do have a Bakura/Tea/Marik story going if you want to read that. Sorry again!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO or _A Walk to Remember_.

Hey! Sorry this story's not going to up by Halloween but I can't write that much in less two days.

I went to a Halloween party last night… hehehe, I dressed up as a YGO character! Lol. I had their little school uniform and purple hair (I was supposed to be Miho…). The purple hair spray got all over my clothes, the couch, and anything else my hair touched! I wonder if I left any stains at my friend's house… (OO")

This chapter's going to have some funny stuff in it (mostly with Yami and Malik…), and the group of slayers will finally come together!

**Nightfall2525**: Uh, sorry, but it's not going to be a Malik/Tea fic. I'd originally planned it to be Bakura/Tea, and I think I'm going to stick with that.

**LoneGothic**: Well, you might change your mind about Malik after this chappie… LOL

Summary: It's October once again in Domino City, and everyone is preparing for another Halloween, including a group of vampires who've recently settled in a graveyard. After several attacks on innocent civilians, a group of slayers get together to try to hunt down the Undead. But unknown to them, Bakura (a vampire) has fallen in love with Tea, a mortal. However, Malik and the others aren't about to let another person be murdered, and Tea's trapped in the middle of it all. Who will win, the vampires or the slayers?

Bakura x Tea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Once in a Full Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Four - The Crazy Vampire Ritual**

"_Vampire Bunnies of Doom_?"

"Yep!"

"Mokuba, are you sure you want to see this?" Seto Kaiba asked uneasily. "It looks so… _lame_."

His little brother looked up at him at with those adoring eyes.

"Unless you'd rather me go see it with Serenity an Joey," he replied in a singsong voice. His brother gave him a loathing glance.

"And have more of that dog's mannerisms rub off on you? I don't think so."

Kaiba was tired of seeing Mokuba going off with the Wheelers and coming back all happy and perky-like. So he'd decided to take Mokuba this time, even if the movie he wanted to see was a bit childish.

"Let's go, Seto!" he cried as he pulled his big brother into the dark movie theater. Little did they know they weren't they only ones who'd come for the late night show…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they were walking down the street towards downtown, she couldn't help but think about what had just happened. Why couldn't she see him in the mirror? Tea gave shot him a sideways-glance.

Bakura was too preoccupied to notice she was staring at him. He was too busy contemplating over whether or not she'd seen him in that mirror. If she had, she'd probably join forces with Malik or something.

"We're here."

She looked up to see that they had stopped in front of a large club. Bakura pulled her inside, but the bouncers stopped them.

"Do you have reservations?" one asked in a heavy Italian accent. "You can only enter if your names are on the list."

"Our names are on the list," he growled, gripping Tea's arm and giving the man a hypnotic stare.

"Uh… yes, yes, yes… here y'all are."

'The fool… One of the very few good things about being a vampire is that you can hypnotize others.'

Once they were inside, Bakura found a small, isolated table in the back. Tea's eyes glittered as she watched all of the people dancing. She instantly began to tap her foot to the beat.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"That, back there…"

"Uh… just lucky I guess," he replied smiling sheepishly.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked him.

"Umm, maybe later…"

'I'm waiting for the lights to dim!'

"Well, I'll come back in a little while," she said. "I'm going to dance, okay?"

"Okay…"

He watched her drift away into the swarm of people out on the dance floor. He despised large crowds of mortals, especially since he was thirsty, but he was willing to give it all up just to see Tea.

She was dancing by herself near a large group of people. She saw some of the guys looking at her, but she just ignored them. Tea loved dancing; she wasn't about to let a couple of perverts stop her.

She felt a tap on her should and spun around, her hair whipping the guy's face.

"Sorry about that… Can I help you?" she asked. The guy smirked. He was wearing a black shirt with a red vest, black pants, and a black/red headband. He also had a… dice earring??!!!!??!!!!????!??!!!??

"S'up, babe," he asked seductively.

'_GREAT_, he's one of the perverts…'

"Uh… nothing much. I kind of need to get back to my date–"

"You have a date?" he asked, grabbing onto her wrist and drawing her closer. "Then why were you dancing alone?"

She could feel his hot breath on her nose, and Tea didn't like the way his eyes kept raking over her body.

"I-I… I… he… He…"

"Yes?"

His nose was almost touching hers, and both of his arms had slithered around her waist. She couldn't escape.

"Let me go…!" she cried, trying to push him away. But he only smirked and held on tighter.

Bakura's head suddenly shot up.

He could sense it' presence…

"BAKURA!!!"

And another dead giveaway was hearing Tea scream his name from across the room.

"I knew it… You've got another thing coming, Duke," he growled.

Duke began to drag Tea towards the door. She was surprised, disappointed, and angry that no one else in the club had seemed to acknowledge the fact that she was being carried away against her will.

In a flash, Bakura stood in front of Duke, his arms crossed.

"Put her down," he commanded. Duke gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Why wasn't Bakura on his quarter of the city?

"She is with me," Bakura growled. "Stop hurting her."

Duke looked at Bakura for a couple seconds before realizing that _this_ must be the girl Bakura liked. He instantly let go.

"Oh," was all he said.

Bakura yanked him by the ear and dragged him away.

"This will only be a moment," he called back to a confused and angry Tea.

Once out of earshot of anyone else, Bakura set Duke down.

"Sorry, Bakura, I didn't know she was with you. I mean, you are in MY quarter of the city, you know."

"I know, I know… but Marik recommended we should at least check out this place before we leave," he replied. "I couldn't think of anywhere else to take her."

"Are y'all on a date?" Duke asked slyly. "Well, are you ever going to bite her or not?! I mean, who've you been biting for the last two days?"

"People… Hey, I'm going to bite that man over there; would you mind showing him the ropes?"

"So you can stay with your mortal babe? Sure, why not; just do it quick. I can sense your chick's worried," Duke snickered.

She was looking around frantically. Where'd he gone? She hoped he wasn't beating that other guy up… never mind. Considering she could've been raped, she didn't really care what happened to dice boy.

"Let's get out of here," a raspy voice whispered into her ear. She turned around only to find a ticked Bakura. They left the club and decided just to walk around until they found something else to do.

"That guy didn't mess with you, did he?"

"What? Oh, no! He was just talking sick…"

'What a pervert!'

"So," Tea began, trying to get onto a different subject, "where do you think we should go?"

"I don't know…"

"We could just hang out at my place…"

"Okay…"

They changed their walking direction back to Tea's neighborhood. Subconsciously, she slipped her hand into his. Bakura smirked; she'd be under his spell in no time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_DING-DONG!!_

_DING-DONG!!_

Yami waited patiently for Malik to open the door.

"MALIK, OPEN THE #$!&$!!#& DOOR!!!"

Screw that – Yami waited IMPATIENTLY for Malik to open the door.

He could hear a lot of loud noises coming from inside the house. Including a BANG, CRASH, SMACK, and "$#IT!!!!!"

Yami sweatdropped as Malik opened the door, a large pot sitting atop his head.

"What in Dracula's name is going on in here?! I thought you said we'd be discussing our plans?!"

"We will," Malik relied, stepping aside so the Yami could enter, "but first we must perform the ritual."

"Ritual?! What ritual?! Nothing involving sharp, pointy objects I hope…?"

Malik snickered.

"Nope… just lots and lots of garlic."

They entered the living room only to find…

"YOU'RE MAKING A PORN MOVIE?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Yami's jaw dropped as he saw that the room was filled with lots of dim candles, the lights were out, and there was a rug on the floor! Something you'd see in movies where people set up the living room to have sex!!!

"No…"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE CANDLES?!?!?!"

"Oh yeah… I forgot to mention the ritual involved them too…"

"WHAT KIND OF RITUAL IS THIS?!!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME TO HAVE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH YOU???!!"

Malik slapped his forehead. Maybe he should've explained the ritual _before_ Yami came over…

He'd had enough! There was no way he was gay and he wasn't going to start now! Yami lunged at Malik, knocking him onto the floor. They began wrestling with each other.

"Yami, get off me!!!"

"OMG!!! MY BROTHER'S BEING RAPPED BY MAN!!!"

Yami and Malik instantly flew apart and turned their heads up towards the top of the staircase where Isis was standing.

"Hehehe… Isis, it's not what you think… I, uh," Yami tried to explain.

"Malik, what have you done to our living room?! It looks so… sex-oriented… Maybe Seto and I could use it…"

(OO"""""""""")

"It's set up for a ritual!!!" he screamed at them. "Yami and I are going to perform that will protect us from vampires!"

"Oh no, not again," Isis said, shaking her head. "Malik, I thought we cleared all of this nonsense out of your mind when Marik disappeared! I mean, you went to 42 different psychologists!!!"

Yami snickered, but Malik hushed him.

"But that's just it sister-dear, Marik has returned. Only this time as part of the Undead," he said in a serious tone.

"That's it; I'm calling the shrink," she said, walking into the kitchen.

'And what the hell is up with "sister-dear"?'

"Oh no you don't," Malik muttered. He snatched the large pot off of his head and–

WHACK!!!

Malik stood over an unconscious Isis proudly.

"HA!!! In your face, SISTER!!!"

Yami just stood there dumbfounded.

'The Ishtar family has large ISSUES… maybe this wasn't such a good idea…'

"YAMI!!"

"What?" he asked meekly, his right foot halfway out the door.

"Get back in here!"

Yami frowned and closed the door. Then he and Malik sat down in the center of a circle of blue candles. There were Tupperware containers of different color substances, liquids, and a tiny jar contained a small… TOOTH??? WTF???

"What is all this?" Yami asked. Malik opened a large, old book and flipped through the pages.

"These are our supplies for the ritual. First, we must say a prayer."

…………………

"OH HEAVENLY GOD ABOVE, HELP US TO RID THE WORLD OF THE LIVING DEAD BY HELPING US TO PERFORM THIS SACRED RITUAL!!! LET US BEGIN!!!"

"That was so stupid," Yami muttered.

"SSSHHH!!! They can hear you!!!" Malik whispered.

"Who?"

"I don't know… but they can!!!"

(--;)

"Now we must smother our faces with," Malik said reading the text, "uh… a dove's blood…"

"What? I'm not doing that!!" Yami said.

"Don't worry; we can substitute ketchup…"

Malik pointed to a large bowl of ketchup.

"Dip your hand into the sacred blood and smother it onto your face!" he read from the book.

He and Yami began to put ketchup all over their faces.

'Well, at least I won't have to worry about accidentally tasting a dove's blood…'

"It says here that the dove symbolizes peace…"

"Go figure," Yami said. "Malik, where'd you get this book?"

"From some merchant dude; I'm not sure exactly who it was…"

'Great…'

"Now we must dip the garlic necklaces into the blood of a lamb…"

"Why a lamb?" Yami asked. He didn't really like how this ritual was involving so much blood…

"It says here that the purity of the lamb symbolizes how humans are pure while the vampires emit sins… or something like that."

"You got something we can use for that, too?"

"Yep: _Pure Essence Hand Sanitizer_."

"What? That doesn't even look like blood!!! It's blue!"

"No, but I figured since it had 'pure' in the name, it would work," Malik said shrugging. "Unless you'd rather go kill a lamb…"

…………………

"Nah," they both said in unison.

They dipped their garlic chains into the "blood" and held up high, preparing to say a chant.

"MAY THE PURITY OF THE LAMB SAVE US FROM THE UNDEAD'S SINS AND POISON!!!" they chanted, hanging the garlic around their necks.

"Now what?"

"Umm, we need to sanitize and bless our weaponry," Malik explained.

"WEAPONRY???!!!"

"Yes, our stakes, knives, silver bullets, and silver bullet guns."

'I think Malik's gone insane…'

They dipped the weapons into a yellow liquid that Malik said was supposed to be tree sap from the tree that Dracula was supposedly murdered next to, but all he could find was honey and uncooked egg yolk **(1)**.

Next, they had to clean their sacred crosses.

"Umm, the book says we're supposed to get the crosses from Jerusalem but all I've got are two crosses on two necklaces that I planned on splitting with Tea."

He showed the necklaces to Yami; one read _Best_, the other read _Friends_.

"That's so sweet," Yami cooed sarcastically. "Isis make you get that?"

"Yep. Anyway, I figure they're good enough… It says here we're supposed to dip them in Holy water…"

Malik pointed to the bowl on the far right, which contained… water!

"Today after school, I stopped by that church and got it from a puddle near the doorstep. I figure it's Holy enough…"

Both of them placed their crosses in the water for five minutes before taking them out and putting them on.

"After that we're supposed to… drink a potion that will make us immune to the bite of a vampire."

"That will never work," he said but Malik only shrugged.

"Uh, the potion's supposed to made from the hair of a bat, two sets of frog eyes, and a piece of a vampire…"

"The hell it is!!! There's no WAY I'm drinking anything with eyes!!!" Yami shouted, freaking out.

"Calm down; I've got the hair of a cat and olives for substitutes."

"What about the 'piece of a vampire'?"

"I've got that, too," he said slyly, pointing to the jar with the tooth. "One of Marik's baby teeth that Isis was dumb enough to keep. And Marik thought the tooth fairy took it…"

"Yeah, how dumb…"

'Wait, the tooth fairy isn't real??!!'

While Yami was off in his own little world, Malik was busying himself with the task of mixing the potion.

"Pot of boiling water next to me on Bunsen burner… check. Place hair into pot… check. Put eyes, or olives, into pot… check. Last, put tooth into pot and mix… check. The potion is complete!!! 'Tis ready for tasting!!!" Malik said, giving off a sinister laugh.

"You sound like a dieing chicken," Yami said but took a glassful of the potion.

"I'd advise holding your nose," Malik warned.

They both held their noses and drank it all in one gulp.

(OO"""""""""""""""""""""""""")

They both looked at each other and reached for an empty Tupperware box (well, _they_ definitely weren't doing the dishes tonight).

………………………………

"That was…"

"…nasty…"

"…disgusting…"

"Ewe, I just tasted a cat hair!"

"Ewe, I just tasted one of my brother's teeth!"

"EWE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both cried out at the same time, taking huge gulps of the Holy water…

"Ugh, and that was on the ground… gross…"

Malik and Yami tried to ignore the sordid taste they had in their mouths, and reverted their attention back to the task at hand.

"Now we must say the ancient Transylvanian chant that all slayers before us have used!" Malik said.

'Jeez, he's really into this…'

"_AB OVO… IN TOTO… DES CRATO BYG VIDA; YUHI OHJA ME FITU… RESGUES TE FRIJOLE ME HYJU… ALHI BAGA EDHI KLYUFU WHAHIDME GIKUFAMINOSA… MORDAMO VAMPIRAS!!!_" **(2)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura was flopped down on the couch as Tea prepared dinner. He snickered as he watched the news people discuss the recent attacks on Domino civilians.

"Bakura, what do you like to drink?" she called from the kitchen.

"Blo-Red Wine!" he shouted back.

"Umm, we don't have any of that. Anything else?"

"No, that's okay!"

He grumbled. He had to keep a lot of things under control when he was around her, and he had to keep telling himself not to stare at her neck.

'I have to bite her tonight! I HAVE to! I can't afford to wait any longer… Malik already knows too much, and I'm sure he's bound to discover me if our paths cross again.'

"Dinner's ready!" Tea called.

She couldn't understand why he liked to have the whole place so dark. When they'd gotten to her house, he'd insisted that the only lights to come on would be dim. He also very clearly stated that he liked to eat his steak raw, something Tea found to be quite foul.

Bakura sat down at the small table and watched her bring the food over. Her steak was nice and cooked while his was still raw.

'I could get used to this…'

While they were eating, Tea noticed the most peculiar thing: four of his front teeth were pointy at the tips but the rest were dull.

'Wait… he is not!!! No, he IS! He's picking his teeth with a toothpick and letting the bits of food fly everywhere!!! EWE!!!!'

"So… what's your family like?"

"Umm, okay I guess."

"Do they live with you in Tokyo?"

"No…"

"So where do they live?"

"That's none of your business," he replied sharply. His eyes were deadly and he looked really mad.

'Oops… How was I supposed to know that would upset him?'

"You like black and red, huh?" Tea asked, trying to start a nice conversation. His eyes flickered for a moment but he seemed to settle down.

"Yes, they're my favorite colors. What are your favorite colors?" he asked. Tea smiled at him, glad to finally be talking about something.

"I like pink and blue… and lucky for me, our school uniforms are pink and blue! Do you have a school uniform?"

"Er-umm, no… we can wear whatever we want," he said trying to sound truthful. "What are you doing at school?"

"Well, I entered the talent show… I don't know exactly what I'm going to do; my friend Yami thinks I should sing. Maybe I will, I don't know. I need to figure out something soon though; it's only a couple of days away… You can come if you want, as long as you don't make fun of me."

Bakura smiled and nodded.

They continued eating, talking, and (sometimes) making a joke or two. Tea was really starting to like him.

'He's nice, sweet, handsome… and mysterious… I'm so lucky to have met him…'

'She's so hot… I wish I were human and I could just tell her all this stuff instead of lying to her… I hope she never finds out who I really am…'

After they finished eating, they sat on the couch and decided to watch a movie.

"So, what'll it be?"

"I don't know; you choose," Bakura said sighing. He'd much rather be doing other stuff than watching a movie… but he had to remember that he could only win her over slowly and carefully.

"Okay… how about _A Walk to Remember_?"

Bakura agreed and watched Tea pop the movie into the VCR. He loved the way her hair fell into her sapphire blue eyes, and how she seemed so childlike and full of life…

Too bad he'd have to get rid of all of that.

To his surprise, Tea sat down next to him and leaned her body up against his. Maybe she wasn't so distant after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a great movie, wasn't it? Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… whatever."

'That movie was so STUPID!!! If I ever have to watch that again I think I'd kill myself. Maybe he should've gone with Wheeler…'

As they were exiting the theater, Kaiba noticed someone lurking in the shadows behind them…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami and Marik were sitting on the couch reading up on books about past vampire hunts when the doorbell rang.

Yami arched an eyebrow as Malik got up to open the door.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Yami got up and joined Malik when he heard his friend speak.

Standing in the doorway, trench coat ripped to shreds, hair askew, was none other than Seto Kaiba. He was carrying an unconscious Mokuba, and he was trembling.

"You were right, Malik," Kaiba whispered.

"About what?"

"_Them_… Mokuba and I were just attacked by a vampire…!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the movie, Tea was curled up in a ball, her back resting against Bakura's chest, his arms wrapped securely around her. Her eyes were closed, and he thought she might be asleep.

"Tea," he said, kissing her cheek, "the movie's over."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Do I really have to move?" she asked.

"Yes… unless you want me to do this," he said, tickling her in the side.

"Hahaha… Bakura, stop it!"

He shifted his position to where he could tickle her with both hands. She rolled over onto her back covering her stomach with her hands.

'Uh-oh, bad move on my part…'

Now Bakura was sitting on top of her, and he could tickle her more easily.

"Bakura!!! Stop!!! Hahahahahaha!!! Please! Hahahaha…!!!"

"I'm sorry, but I think you like it; you seem to be laughing," he replied, but he decided to stop.

Tea used this time to catch her breath. He watched her stomach rise and fall slowly, and he saw her red face start to turn back to its normal color.

"Tea?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

She propped herself up with her hands so that her face was almost level to his.

"Never mind."

He looked at her, and she looked at him.

An eerie silence filled the room.

'Okay, Bakura, it's now or never: you've got to bite her. But why can't I do the job? Why do I keep thinking of Ryou? She's nothing like him, save her innocence, but… Actually, now that I truly think about it, is Ryou really what's stopping me? Or is there something more? I'm feeling all these emotions, and whenever I look at her, I can feel my heart beat faster. Am I in love with her? But I barely know her…'

'He's so attractive… yet, whenever he's around, my stomach ties up in a knot and I get this really bad feeling like I'm going to be sick. He saved me, and I thank him for that, but is that the only reason I'm hanging around him? There must be another reason… if only I could figure it out.'

He leaned forward, ready to strike his prey, but he stopped when she leaned forward too.

She placed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'She mistook my actions for a kiss… but I… oh the hell with thinking!'

Bakura kissed her back and pushed her down onto the couch. They remained there for a long time, only separating when they needed air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I hope that was a good enough Halloween chapter for ya! I'm trying to write it quickly, but I can't really have Bakura and Tea falling in love after only two dates! I hope I finish it before Thanksgiving though… (sweatdrop)

Please review!

Sayonara!


	5. Bit of Acquired Knowledge

****

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, although I may own some merchandise…

Hey! Sorry it took a while to update, but I had homework. My teacher's making us read _A Separate Peace_, and I'm actually interested in it (sweatdrop). Anyway, I won't be updating any of my other fics until this one is completed, mainly because it was supposed to be finished on Halloween… (--;)

There won't be a Thanksgiving fic because I can't really see the gang celebrating it and I'm not really interested in writing one; however, there will be a Christmas ficcie!!! (XD)

I'm so glad y'all enjoyed that last chappie! I felt like writing something humorous… could ya tell? Lol For the most part, things will become more serious, but sometimes I can't help but put a little funny in here and there.

And sorry about those weird author notes **(1)**. Those weren't supposed to be there, heh.

****

Nightfall2525 – Sorry, there won't be a lemon. Some really good authors that I like have been kicked off for posting lemon, and, meh, I'm just not very good at writing them. Besides, if I did have a lemon, it would come at the end ;) Anyway, sorry if you were hoping for one.

****

LoneGothic – Yeah, Malik's a little whack in the head but… he'll become more serious in the rest of the chapters.

****

Master Ruby – Thanks for the encouragement. This fic should hit its climax next chappie.

****

Starian Princess – Things should tone done a bit, and Malik will get real serious in these next chapters.

Summary: It's October once again in Domino City, and everyone is preparing for another Halloween, including a group of vampires who've recently settled in a graveyard. After several attacks on innocent civilians, a group of slayers get together to try to hunt down the Undead. But unknown to them, Bakura (a vampire) has fallen in love with Tea, a mortal. However, Malik and the others aren't about to let another person be murdered, and Tea's trapped in the middle of it all. Who will win, the vampires or the slayers?

Bakura x Tea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Once in a Full Moon

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Chapter Five – Bit of Acquired Knowledge

"Okay… Kaiba, explain again what happened," Malik requested.

Seto Kaiba was huddled on the Ishtar's couch, and Yami and Malik were sitting in chairs on either side of him. Isis was currently taking care of poor Mokuba; she luckily dismissed the pot incident… for now.

"Mokuba and I were leaving the theater when I first felt it. It was like that feeling you get when you know someone's drilling holes into your back with their eyes. I told Mokuba to hurry it up, but just before we reached the car, I heard Mokuba scream.

"I whipped around to see Mokuba was being attacked by a woman. She had long blonde hair and wore sluttish purple clothes. I yelled for her to stop, but she smacked Mokuba unconscious; he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Then the creepiest thing happened: she bent down next to him, pushed his hair aside, and opened her mouth. Well, her fangs were glistening in the moonlight, and I panicked.

"'What if there really are vampires in Domino?' Well, naturally, I did the only think I could think of: I pulled out my pistol and shot at her. I barely missed her right foot, but the shot got her worked up. She freaked out and FLEW away! That's about the time when I knew I was going insane," he finished.

"But why my house? I thought you hated me?" Malik questioned him softly.

"Because you are the only one who knows anything about vampires, and I figured you could give me some answers."

They sat in silence for a while, until Isis came in.

"Mokuba's doing fine; he's just taking a little nap," she told Seto.

"Isis, could you leave us alone for a while?" her brother asked. She gave him a 'you'd-better-not-do-anything-stupid' look before going back upstairs.

"So, Malik, tell me: when did you get laid?" Kaiba asked, looking around the room.

Malik's eye began to twitch.

"We were performing rituals," Yami explained quickly. "We're slayers now, and we're going to try to stop the vampires!"

"Who are you? Buffy?" Kaiba joked.

"Hey, do you want to help us?" Yami asked.

"Help you fools? Look, I don't want to become part of a threesome–"

"WE WERE NOT DOING IT!!!"

"–and personally, you dweebs are too low on the social scale for me to be seen with… but I really have no choice if I want to protect Mokuba…"

"That's the spirit!" Malik said, as he beckoned for Kaiba to join Yami and him in the circle of candles.

"Now… first," Malik explained once Kaiba had sat down, "you must cover your face with a dove's blood…"

'CRAP! WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was quiet, and the two figures remained limp. He murmured something into her neck, and she smiled. Tea felt like the luckiest girl in the world right then, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Nothing really… I guess I'm just in a good mood…"

Bakura smiled and kissed her neck tenderly. He was kind of glad he'd decided not to bite her; he loved her views on life and perkiness, and he was sure that if she'd been forced to give up the life she had now for his predicament, she wouldn't surely nailed a stake through his heart. He hugged her body tightly, never wanting to let go.

She continued playing with locks of his hair, loving the way it felt and how it added to his already massive features. In the back of her mind lay the fact that Bakura had told her he was just visiting, but it stayed subdued beneath all of the fear and excitement that she was feeling.

"What time is it?" he asked in that sexy raspy voice of his. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was early morning.

"It's 2:30 am; we've been up all night… unless we fell asleep…"

"I have to go at three," he said, a hint of sorrow in his voice. He didn't really want to trade in her nice warm body for the freezing crate he was forced to sleep in.

"Why?"

He sighed; he'd have to lie to her again.

"My aunt gets worried if I don't get home by three… but I really don't want to leave," Bakura lied.

"Then don't."

He removed his face from her neck to look her in the eye. She seemed quite serious, and he couldn't help but wait for her to explain.

"Couldn't you call your aunt and tell her you're staying over at a friend's house for the night?" Tea asked, her eyes pleading.

"I guess… but that means I have to move," he said, giving her one of his twisted grins.

"Awe… Come back soon," she said as he got up. She felt his body heat leave, and she felt the coldness surround her. Well, as much as she hated to admit it, Bakura didn't radiate a lot of body heat. In fact, sometimes she thought he was colder than room temperature.

While he was in the kitchen pretending to make a phone call to a non-existent person, Tea pulled the sleeper-sofa out.

"My aunt said it's fine," he announced, coming back into the room.

"Do you care about sleeping out here?"

"Actually… I need to sleep somewhere dark," he said.

"Oh… anywhere in particular?" Tea asked.

"As long as the sun can't find me, I'll sleep there," he replied.

"Okay… What about the large closet in my parent's room? There aren't any windows in there…"

She led him to the master bedroom and showed him the closet.

"Perfect," he said, smiling. His white fangs flashed in the shadows, and she felt her stomach do a little flip. And it wasn't that kind of flip your stomach does when you're excited.

Tea left him there and went back to her own room. She closed the doors and took off her belt. Then she flopped down on the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

'There's something wrong. I can't put my finger on it, but I know that he's not all good… I just know it! How could I feel this way about a guy after just a couple of days? I can't be in love… can I?'

"What am I getting myself into?" she moaned. She suddenly felt a large weight upon her, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Bakura was sitting on her stomach smirking.

"Do you need something?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I just wanted to be with you," he replied, leaning down and kissing her neck. She tilted her head to the side so he could nuzzle as far as he pleased. He had to restrain himself once from biting her, but that was all. He was slowly letting the idea of turning her into a vampire slip away, and he himself was slowly slipping into the human lifestyle, forgetting complete about why he had followed her in the first place.

He stayed with her until about four in the morning, when the sun began to peak over the hills. Bakura silently left her room and retreated to the murky corners of his closet-bedroom. He discovered a long, cushioned bench sitting against the back wall that he could use as a bed.

Bakura had made sure to lock the door, and he'd left a note outside on the floor reading _DO NOT DISTURB UNTIL AFTER SUNSET_. He closed his eyes, images of Tea and him living normal lives dancing around in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Great," Marik muttered, "now somebody else knows about us."

"I'm sorry!" Mai apologized for the thousandth time. "If I had known he had a gun, I never would've approached them!"

"It's not your fault," Duke reassured her. "I mean, Bakura's dating a mortal; he's putting us in more danger than he realizes."

"Yes, the fool…"

The three of them sat there for a while, looking anywhere but at each other.

"So, Duke, I hear that you saw Bakura and his girlfriend at that club I recommended, eh? Was she cute?" Marik asked.

"Yeah. I was going to take her myself; she was dancing all alone. But, man, as soon as I started dragging her away, Bakura appeared out of nowhere. He seems to really like her because he looked really peeved when he saw me trying to sneak off."

"That's Bakura: possessive and moody," Mai said.

"Mai, what did these two boys look like?"

"Well, the younger one looked like he was about ten, with long black hair, and the other one was probably our age. He's got brown hair, really tall, and he was wearing this ugly trench coat. I heard the little one call him Seto or something…"

"Seto? Seto Kaiba?! That arrogant freak; I always hated him. So now both Malik and Kaiba know of our presence. What a great combination," Marik muttered.

"You think they know each other?"

"Only from school," Marik replied. "Kaiba doesn't have any friends, only a fan club of girls who keep shrines devoted to him in the backs of their closets."

"So, where is Bakura anyway?" Duke asked. "The sun came up a half an hour ago."

"He better not be outside somewhere in the light…"

"Come on, this is Bakura we're talking about here. I'm sure he's smart enough to handle himself."

"You think maybe he's with that girl?"

"Who knows…"

"Well, I'm going to sleep because I know Bakura can take care of himself," Marik told them as he snagged Bakura's crate. "And as long as he's not here, I'll sleep in here; it's better than the usual floor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only sound in the house was a continuous, annoying _BEEP!! BEEP!!_

Her hand smashed over the SNOOZE button as she groggily opened her eyes.

"Six-thirty already?" she mumbled half-asleep. "Fine… fine… I'm getting up."

Tea got out of bed and started getting ready for school. It was only after she had popped her waffles into the microwave that she remembered _he_ was here.

She crept up to the closet door and placed an ear onto the wood.

Nothing.

She was about to knock when she noticed the note on the carpet. She sighed and turned back to the kitchen.

After she was completely ready and out the door, she swung her book bag over one shoulder and headed off to school.

"Great," she complained, remembering yesterday's little fight, "I have to see Malik at school…"

She was walking fast with her head down, and she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the person walking slowly in front of her.

OOF!!!

"Watch where you're going, Gardner."

Tea glared up at Kaiba's back; he hadn't even bothered to turn around because he knew she was the only person who lived in that neighborhood who went to Domino High.

"Hey! Kaiba! Tea!"

They turned to their left to see Yami running towards them.

"Yami," Tea said, glad to see anyone but Malik, "how've you been?"

"Good," he snapped, then turned to Kaiba and began to drag him to the school.

"Come on! You couldn't have forgotten the DVSA's _FIRST_ meeting, could you? Come!"

She watched as a very angry, very embarrassed Seto Kaiba was dragged away.

'I wonder why Yami snapped at me… Did he not want to talk to me or something? Or was the VSH's or VISA's or whatever it was's meeting more important? Yeah, that must be it… Yami would never ignore me…'

During lunch, Tea avoided the usual table and instead ate up on the roof. She had so many feelings swarming around inside of her, and she was so confused about everything.

"Hey," a soft voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Malik slightly smiling at her. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

'Not like I can stop you.'

"Tea, I'm sorry about yesterday… I shouldn't have yelled at you or grabbed you so hard. I should've explained my situation more calmly and rationally, but I lost control of myself," Malik apologized.

"Uh… I forgive you," Tea said, smiling and pulling him into a warm embrace.

"But, Tea, will you please hear me out this time?"

"Not again with the vampires and Marik returning… Malik, you can't give me any proof!"

"Just hear me out!" he pleaded. She sighed but nodded.

"Marik and a, uh clan of vampires are hear in Domino City. How else do you explain all of the attacks? And I saw Marik with my own eyes! He showed me his fangs and everything!"

"Is that all?" she asked, kind of annoyed.

"No, I have more. Seto Kaiba and Mokuba were attacked by a she-vampire last night!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he showed up at my doorstep with a knocked-out Mokuba. Now, Yami, him, and me are in a group called the Domino Vampires Slayers Association, and we had our first meeting this morning."

"Well, I don't really believe in vampires… but what do you want me to do?" Tea asked him.

"You could join our club! How about it? Oh, and you could get Bakura to join it too!" he said excitedly.

"Uh, sorry but no. I am not _that_ supportive of you."

"Well, you can at least stop going out at night, and wear garlic!" Malik said exasperatedly. "Well, maybe not garlic, but how about this cross necklace?"

"Fine," she said, taking the necklace and putting it in her pocket.

Malik thanked her and stood up.

"Oh, and you might want to give a cross to Bakura too, seeing how he is always wandering out after dark."

"What?"

"Yeah. Not last night but the two nights before that when I was coming back from the arcade a little after midnight, I could see him sneaking around the graveyard and stuff, like he's stalking somebody," he told her. "You have the weirdest taste in guys, Tea, that's for sure."

"Oh shut up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she got home from school, Tea instantly went to her parents' closet. She found a note that Bakura had left.

__

I'LL BE BACK LATER. OH AND I TOOK YOUR PARENTS COMFORTER SO DON'T WORRY; NO ONE STOLE IT.

"He took some bed covers? What the hell is up with him?"

She got out her homework and sat down at the kitchen table. She'd just busy herself until he got back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik, Duke, and Mai woke up to a loud noise coming from outside.

"Is it still daylight outside?" Duke asked sleepily.

"Somebody's at the door," Marik said suddenly. All three of them looked at each other worriedly.

"OPEN UP!!! IT'S STILL F.CKING BRIGHT OUT HERE!!! HURRY UP BEFORE I MELT!!!"

Mai opened up the door just wide enough for a large bundle of cloth to squeeze through.

"WTF?" Marik asked, kicking the bundle.

"OUCH!! Damn it!!! That hurt!"

"Bakura?"

Duke unraveled the covers to reveal a very peeved Bakura.

"Dude, you walked over here during the day? What are you? Crazy?"

"Maybe," he muttered.

"Where have you been?" Mai asked.

"Out."

Marik arched an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You were with her, weren't you? That mortal woman."

"If you must know, yes," he replied, standing up.

"You moron, what were you thinking?! What is she finds out!?"

"She won't," Bakura said smoothly. "She's too concentrated on other things to even notice my fangs."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

"Did you kiss?"

……………………

"Awe, that's so cute! Bakura has a girlfriend," Duke cooed. "When do we get to meet her?"

"You already did."

"I meant be introduced."

"You aren't."

"Bakura's right," Mai said. "Even a human can feel the presence of darkness in large numbers."

"Malik's hot on our trail, though," Marik told them. "Last night he and this freak named Yami whose brother died tried to perform rituals to protect themselves from us. Only Malik's too dumb because instead of using correct ingredients, he used household items. A load of good sh!t that'll do him."

"We've got to be prepared for the worst."

"I saw we all get together tomorrow night and do something as a group," Mai suggested, trying to bring the conversation out of the dark.

"I can't," Bakura said. "I have to be somewhere."

"Is that human interfering with your life? Don't let her control you. One of these days you'll be wishing you never met her because believe me, if you don't bite her she _will_ find out. They always do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto, Yami, and Malik were currently in the mall.

"Are you sure we should be here? I mean, if _I_ was a vampire, I would go somewhere more dark," Yami said.

"We're not here for vampires," Malik said, waving his hand as if he were dismissing the subject. "We're here for slayer attire."

"WHAT???!!!"

"We're going to dress like real slayers! We can get the orange jump suits, and put leaf-blowers on our backs–"

"WE'RE NOT GHOSTBUSTERS FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Anyway," Kaiba continued, "why should we dress the same? If we all wear certain jackets and such, the vampires will be able to spot us easily."

"Oh yeah," Malik said looking defeated.

"So, what now?"

………………………

"We shall go back to my house!" Malik announced proudly.

"And do what? Sit in your candled living room?" Kaiba sneered. "I don't think so."

Malik looked ticked but dropped the argument.

"Let's go eat," Yami suggested. They all agreed and headed off towards the Food Court.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea was just about to go to bed when she heard the doorbell ring.

'Who could that be?'

She opened the door to find Bakura.

"Hey, come on in," she said, stepping aside. He sat down on the couch, and she sat down next to him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. How was your day?" he asked, pulling her into his lap and kissing her cheek.

"It was okay… Malik is starting up some vampire club," she giggled. Tea felt him tense up and release very quickly.

'What was that about?'

'Malik has started up a vampire club?! Great. I bet it's a _slayer's_ gang or something…'

"So have you decided what you're going to do for that talent show?" he asked, trying to find a more comfortable topic.

"Yeah… Joey and Yami finally convinced me to sing a song. Now I just have to figure out which one."

She looked up at him and smiled. Bakura bent his head down and rested his lips upon hers.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know… How about we just sit here?" he suggested.

"Okay…"

"I didn't mean _just_ sit here," he said with laugh, kissing her deeply.

She smiled and kissed him back. His lips were cold, but it was that kind of coldness that has a subtle warmth just below the surface. She felt him shift his position and he pushed her down onto the sofa.

"Bakura," she murmured in a warning voice, "you remember what happened last time…"

"Yes I do," he replied while kissing her neck, "and quite frankly, I didn't mind it."

Tea sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn't think of a moment in time where she'd been happier.

"I have to go," he whispered into her ear an hour later.

"Really?"

"Yes," he replied sitting up. Tea sat up also and looked at him with longing eyes.

"I'll miss you."

"Yes, but I'll see you tomorrow at the talent show. 8:00pm right?"

"Yeah…"

Bakura looked into her eyes and flinched. He hated how he was leading her on. If she ever did find out, she'd be super mad and probably never speak to him again.

'You've got yourself in one big pickle, that you have…'

She leaned forward and kissed him so passionately that he thought he was going to lose his balance. But he kissed back with equal force.

Tea felt his tongue push on her lips. She opened her mouth and let him in. She always wondered what it was like to be French-kissed, and here she was, being Frenched by a guy she didn't even know the last name of. But she was too caught up in the moment to even have such thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three "slayers" were walking down the dark street, picking at the remainder of Yami's fries.

"So, Kaiba, do you have a crush on my sister?"

"Isis?! N-no! Of course not!"

"Your stuttering isn't helping you," Yami snickered.

"I think you DO have a crush on my sister! EWE!!!"

The three were so busy arguing with each other that they didn't notice the figure on the ground a few yards in ahead of them. It was only until they heard the pleased moan that they bothered to look.

Malik pulled out his stake.

"A vampire!" Yami screamed stupidly.

It stood up, blood dribbling down its chin, and they could see a man lying on the ground.

"YOU!!!"

Malik, Kaiba, and Yami all stared at Bakura, who stared back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what did y'all think? Good enough mushy stuff for ya? Well, in the next chapter, Tea finds out Bakura's a vampire! Yes, I left the story at another cliffhanger, but they're so much fun! I'll try to update faster, but with all of the schoolwork I've got lately, I'm being forced to write at night. Oh well. Please review!


	6. The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO!

Heh, sorry for the wait. Like I said, I've been busy. I went on a retreat Friday – Sunday afternoon and the homework just keeps piling up.

Sorry for all of repostings of _R&J YGO Style_; clearly states no script stuff (whether it be a play or not) so I had to change the format. That fic has been updated now.

I'm trying to make these chappies nice & long for y'all. Here's No. 6!

LoneGothic: You'll find out… heh, Bakura's not gonna be too happy…

Starian Princess: Don't worry; things will get better! This story WILL have a happy ending! (if I ever get around to it LOL)

Master Ruby: Yeah, but now that I have this week off I'm going to have lots of time!

Sailor Tiamat: Bakura bit a random dude like he always does and Malik&co just happened to be there. Oh, that moan was supposed be like a moan people make when they're eating (like "ahhh" or "yummy")

DojomistressAmbyChan: Yeah… but they're vampires and I needed to use all of them (you know, Tea already saw Duke in a different part of the city). When does Duke hang around Rebecca? Hmm… I don't remember that…

Black Joey: Heh, Mokuba's fine. I just needed a way for Kaiba to join the slayers.

Summary: It's October once again in Domino City, and everyone is preparing for another Halloween, including a group of vampires who've recently settled in a graveyard. After several attacks on innocent civilians, a group of slayers get together to try to hunt down the Undead. But unknown to them, Bakura (a vampire) has fallen in love with Tea, a mortal. However, Malik and the others aren't about to let another person be murdered, and Tea's trapped in the middle of it all. Who will win, the vampires or the slayers?

Bakura x Tea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once in a Full Moon

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six – The Truth is Revealed

"YOU!"

Malik stared dead ahead, his right arm extended out in front of him, index finger pointing directly at Bakura. Yami stared dumbly at Malik for answers, and Kaiba merely arched an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked impatiently. Malik just inched his arm out further and his finger vibrated accusingly at the albino. Yami took a valiant step forward.

"Malik, do you know this monster?"

Bakura scoffed at this.

"I'm not Frankenstein, you nimrod."

"That man, that-that _creature of the night_ is Tea's boyfriend!" he spat.

"Gardner's dating him? _Willingly_?" the CEO asked in disbelief. "You got to be kidding me."

"She doesn't know he's a vampire," Malik informed him, "but she will after I tell her!"

"Not if I stop you first," Bakura growled.

Malik chunked his steak at Bakura. Of course he missed, and Yami dropped his fries. This was REAL.

"I don't know what your deal is," the lavender-eyed boy said, "but you'd better leave my friend alone! Why are you even dating her? Never mind; I don't want to know, you sick twisted son of a–"

Malik's hands flew to his gun in an instant, but Bakura was already up in the air when he was loading it.

The shot backfired; Bakura escaped without a scratch.

Yami coughed and waved his hand in front of his face, trying to clear the smoke.

"Damn…"

Malik was sitting on the ground, gun in hand, wiping his eyes. His whole face was covered in gunpowder, and his hand was bleeding.

"Malik… you shot yourself…"

"B.stard," he muttered, standing up. "I've got to warn Tea…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was sound asleep when she heard _Beethoven's 5th Symphony_ begin to play.

"Hynh? Who's there?" she mumbled groggily, reaching around for her cell phone. "Hello…?"

"It's Malik."

"Hynh… Who?"

"Tea, GET UP!"

She out of bed like a rocket, and Malik heard the bed creak in the background.

"I'm awake."

"Good. I've got some bad news."

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"Tea, get dressed and just stay at your house. I'm on my way over. Just be calm and trust me."

"O-okay… Bye."

The phone dropped from her hand and clattered as it hit the floor. Her eyes were wide, and for once, she was scared of the fact that there might actually be such beings as vampires. She changed into some warm clothes and waited in the den for Malik to arrive.

Ten minutes later, she heard the doorbell ring. Tea peeked out the hole to find none other than Malik (although it could've been Bakura…), who looked irritated an impatient.

Opening the door, she made room for him to enter. But he didn't openly accept her invitation: he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door. She practically had to strangle him in order for him to wait for her to lock up the house.

"Malik," she asked confused, "what is going on–?"

He pushed her into the limo and then climbed in himself, closing the door behind him.

"Ishtar residence," Tea heard a sharp voice to her right command to the driver. She turned to see Yami and Seto Kaiba sitting in the vehicle, too.

'What the heck is going on? They're creeping me out so much it makes me think _they're_ the vampires!'

"Umm, you guys, what's going on here?" she questioned them.

"Tea, we have some really, really bad news," Malik said, patting her knee in a comforting way. Yami nodded.

"Earlier tonight, we were at the mall eating. We decided to leave and go walking until we could think of something to do. We were close to the park when we saw him. He had blood dripping down his face, and we could see his fangs clearly. Bakura had been sucking a dude's blood out! Bakura is a vampire!"

"You guys are nuts!" Tea groaned in annoyance. "I'm sick and tired of y'all trying to convince me that vampires are real!"

"Do you want proof?" Malik asked sarcastically. "Here's your proof."

He gestured over to a man laying down on the seat across from them; she hadn't noticed this guy before. Malik reached out and turned the guy so that she could see his neck.

Two small holes were there, dried blood crusted around them.

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Tea, are you okay?" Yami asked. "Your face is turning green…"

"I think we need a paper bag," Malik mumbled quietly. Kaiba scooted away from her.

"Oh no! I _just_ had the carpet done! Don't even think–"

Tea clutched her stomach hard but she couldn't contain herself.

"–about… it…"

The ham sandwich she'd had for lunch was now sitting in Seto Kaiba's lap.

"Oops… hehehe… sorry…"

"TEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura watched as Malik dragged her into the limo and then drove away. There was nothing he could do now. That guy named Kaiba supposedly, too, had a gun, and he would be outnumbered 3 to 1 (or 4 if Tea was on their side). He sighed and flew back to the graveyard.

The other three were already there: Marik was chewing on a long piece of grass, Duke was asleep, and Mai was sitting on the comforter looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm back," he announced.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's your food?" Marik asked. "Where's the person you bit? Why aren't they with you! We can't newbies wandering around! They'll blow our cover!"

"Sh!t," he mumbled to himself. "I left him on the ground… But he wouldn't be a vampire yet; I didn't even get to finish him off."

"Why not?"

"Your nosy brother and his gang of slayers saw me!" he yelled. "Malik knew who I was because I'm dating his friend, Tea–"

"Tea? That b!tch," he spat. "Why the hell are you dating her?"

"You know her?"

"Only from school… She was voted _Miss Friendship_ 5 years in a row. That woman was always trying to get Malik and me to become her friends… Wait, did you say that she was _his_ friend!"

"Yep. He was so concerned about her that he went on the first date."

"And you didn't tell me this WHY!"

"At the time I didn't think it was important," he said softly. "I intended on biting her…"

"Well, you should have! None of this would've happened if you had just bitten her like you were supposed to!"

"And maybe if you had chosen a different side of the city, Malik would've never seen you!"

They were both silent. Mai and Duke could only watch as their two friends argued.

"So now Tea, Malik, Kaiba, and this other guy with freaky hair are piled in a car heading who knows where, and we're about to be exploited," Bakura said. "And there's a half-alive man lying around somewhere… Can it get any worse?"

"It will… trust me, it will… but right now I need to pay a visit to my old neighborhood," Marik said, that crazy look back in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For the millionth time, Kaiba, I'm sorry I threw up on you."

"Whatever…"

Malik decided it was time to get back on topic.

"Tea, this guy was on the ground next to Bakura, proving that he's a vampire," Malik said slowly. "You have to accept the truth."

"No… it can't be!" she cried out, shaking her head.

'No way… I French-kissed that guy! He even kissed my neck; he could've bitten me!'

"Why didn't he bite me?"

"I don't know… but I think that we should all stay together from now on."

Yami nodded. Kaiba merely mumbled something incoherent, and Tea gave a slight OK.

"Do you still have that cross necklace I gave you? Why aren't you wearing it? Put it on!" he said.

The limo entered Malik's neighborhood. Everything was dark and deserted. Yami could sense that something was wrong…

"Do y'all feel that? Like something is wrong…?"

"No… but I hate riding with wimps that do," Kaiba replied.

However, Tea could feel it too. It was that same kind of feeling that she got in the pit of her stomach whenever she was around Bakura.

Suddenly, the car jerked forward and stopped hard on the brakes.

"What is the matter?" Kaiba asked the driver irritably.

The driver just screamed and they heard the breaking of glass, and then a small sound you'd hear if a mouse died. The driver was dead.

All four of them gasped as Marik climbed into the back of limo smirking. His eyes raked over Yami, Kaiba, Malik, and Tea.

"Well, well, well… I should've known it was Yami that Bakura was talking about," he snickered.

"Huh?" Tea managed to ask, still in the shock of seeing Marik.

"That's right," he replied, "We're vampires."

"There's your proof," Yami muttered. She shot him a glare.

"Marik, get out of here," Malik hissed. "Take you and your group of vampires and get out of here!"

"But the party's just begun," he said smirking at Tea. "I hear you're dating my friend Bakura."

"Was," Yami spat, "but after we told her, she didn't want anything to do with him anymore!"

She hung her head; she hadn't exactly said _that_…

"I knew it," Marik growled. "Bakura should've listened to me, but no, he _had_ to go with his instincts. But I was right: in the end, they're all the same."

Kaiba pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Marik's forehead. Marik only smirked and looked around. He noticed the guy lying on the seat.

'Must be the fool that Bakura bit…'

His eyes slid from the man onto Malik. He seemed a bit scared, but he was preparing to pull out his gun if Marik tried anything suspicious. Next to him, Yami was staring off into space, like he had some better to be thinking about. The CEO still had his gun pointed dead straight at Marik, and Tea was backing into the car seat as far as she could.

'The fools… they've forgotten that vampires can move at hyper speed. ……but then, why did Bakura spend all of the time flying to her house? I'll deal with him later. For now…'

Before Kaiba could even pull the trigger, Marik had snatched up Tea and retreated to his spot near the front seat.

Yami snapped out of his daze, and Malik pulled out his gun. Kaiba was so startled that he shot a hole through the car roof.

"Now, now," Marik said in a lecturing-voice, "I wouldn't behave like that if I were you. Or the girl gets it."

Tea looked terribly frightened. The fact that she could feel Marik's breath on her neck was keeping her from screaming. She could also feel him tightening his grip on her.

"Let her go," Malik demanded. He merely chuckled.

"I think not. Besides, I want to know why Bakura likes her enough to keep her alive."

Me too, Tea thought.

"I never noticed it before," Marik said in a way too husky way, "but you _do_ have that kind of body that makes guys have wet dreams."

Tea's cheeks flamed, and Yami's jaw dropped. Malik frowned. He didn't like how his brother was toying with Tea, trying to scare her even more.

"Oh and what nice ears you have," Marik purred, licking her left ear. Her whole body froze up and she felt sick and disgusted.

"You b.stard!" Malik shouted. He was about to fire his gun but Marik yanked a fistful of Tea's hair upward, causing her head to lift up.

"See," he said triumphantly, "I could bite her in the blink of an eye."

He licked her neck several times.

Kaiba had had enough. Nobody deserved to suffer like that, not even annoying, probably-likely-to-never-leave-him-alone-after-this Tea. Kaiba pressed a small button in the car, causing all the lights to turn on, and he turned on Malik's flashlight.

All of the light was too bright for Marik. With a hateful look, he threw Tea onto the floor and fled from the car.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY DRIVER AND THAT OTHER MAN!" Kaiba yelled, getting out of the car and shaking his fist at figure flying away.

Yami got out of the car and ran over to Kaiba, trying to shut him up before somebody came outside.

Malik dropped his gun and fell to the floor, hugging Tea.

"You're okay now; he's gone," he reassured her. "I'm sorry that had to happen."

She choked back sobs and looked up at her friend.

"It's not your fault," she sniffed. "I should've been more aware of Bakura. It all makes perfect sense: him only coming around at night, always having to be in dark places, not wanting to talk about his family…"

"Shush," he replied quietly. "We're going back to my house, and we'll figure out something from there."

He helped her out of the car. Malik took the flashlight and tried to figure out where in his neighborhood they were. They were going to have to walk back to his house.

"Gardner," Kaiba said, "get over here."

"Huh?" she said, still crying. Kaiba knelt down in front her, his back to her.

"Get on," he commanded.

"Uh…"

Tea climbed onto Kaiba's back and he hoisted her up, piggy-back-style.

Yami was surprised at how nice Kaiba was being.

"The sooner we get back to Ishtar's house, the sooner I can make sure Mokuba is okay. I don't want this weeping girl to slow us down."

She was pretty sure he was being nice just the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba sat in Kaiba's lap, Yami was in an armchair next to them, and Tea was resting next to Malik on the couch. Isis was standing behind Yami. After Tea had told her what happened, she finally gave in.

"Okay, here's what we know so far: Bakura, Marik, some woman, and maybe others are vampires. Bakura seems to like Tea, and Marik doesn't like that idea. And they can only come around at night."

"So we should all stay in one place," Kaiba said, "because we are the only ones who seem to know about them."

"Right," Yami agreed. "Um… so where are we going to stay?"

"Um, our house isn't very big," Isis offered, "but…"

"How about our place, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I guess…"

"Okay, that's settled. After school, we'll all meet at the front of the building and go straight home."

"Tomorrow night I have the talent show," Tea said.

"Can't you cancel? You don't have a song anyway, right?" Yami asked.

"She does," Malik said slowly. "You told Bakura to come, right? Well, he'll probably show up. I have the perfect song for you to sing."

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"I made it up," he replied. "But it fits the situation perfectly."

"And we all have to go," Isis said. "We have to protect Tea."

"I guess," Kaiba replied when they all looked at him. "Mokuba wanted to go anyway."

"YIPPEE!" Mokuba cheered.

They all laughed.

But Tea still couldn't stop worrying about what Bakura would do if he showed up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're still going!" Mai asked in rage. "That girl is nothing but trouble! You heard Marik: she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"I know… but I can still watch from the shadows."

"Then I'm going with you," Duke said. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything crazy."

Marik stared at his friend. He felt a little sorry for Bakura, but he should've known that Tea wouldn't accept him… just as his own family hadn't accepted _him_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea peered out into the audience from behind the curtain. They were sitting in the front row, all-alert if a vampire showed up.

Her stomach was calm at the moment, but Tea had an awful feeling that he would show up and attack her or something…

Joey and Tristan finished their act. They had been telling jokes and acting like doofs. Some girl who was introducing the acts went up to the microphone.

"Thank you, Joey and Tristan. Give them a round of applause, will ya? Great job guys," she said.

"Next up we have Tea Gardner, signing… uh, some song!"

Tea stepped up to the mike, a bubble forming in her throat. She swallowed and looked around uneasily. No sign on him. Her eyes darted upwards. Nothing.

'So far so good…'

"Um, this is just a song my friend came up with on the spur of the moment. It's a Halloween song, so… enjoy!"

Bakura and Duke were thirty minutes late. The finally reached the school and snuck in through the basement. The entered the auditorium just as the music started. Duke pointed to Tea, who was up on the stage.

Just as the music began, Tea felt that horrible pit in her stomach form. HE was here. But she knew she had to sing. Otherwise, Malik would know something was wrong, and she didn't want the whole school freaking out and finding a vampire in the audience or something.

'Here goes nothing…'

"There is something very funny going on here

Yeah, there is something very strange going down

I've got this real uneasy feeling in my stomach most of the time

And it usually gets worse when you're around"

Bakura froze; she couldn't be talking about him, could she? He and Duke were in a back corner of the auditorium, but now it felt like the spotlight was on him.

She knew he was here, but she couldn't stop singing. It felt like she had to get all of this out.

'I hope he doesn't jump out of the shadows and attack me.'

"I think she's talking about you," Duke whispered.

"No duh."

'And that's Marik who's crazy, not me.'

'I resent that… I've always liked the colors black and red… She's gonna wish she never invited me here…'

Bakura was starting to get very angry. He whispered something to Duke, who nodded.

"I think she needs to learn when to shut her mouth," Duke snickered, noticing Bakura's rage.

As the music faded away, Tea left the stage. She went backstage and got her CD. Then she turned the corner to go out into the audience.

But Bakura blocked her path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally finished the chappie! Next one will uh… haven't figured out exactly what's going to happen, but Bakura and Tea will have a little chat…

I am trying to update sooner, and since Thanksgiving week is here, there are two things you can be sure of: 1. I will have more free time because we have the week off, 2. I will probably not finish this ficcie before Thursday (--U).

Please review! Sayonara!


	7. Stolen Innocence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh. Too bad…

I remembered that is upgrading their publishing thingy or whatever they're doing that won't let us login, review, or do practically anything but read. So I can't post this until Tuesday, and I bet I'll have the entire story done by then… maybe.

Heh, we are getting close to the end of this story… sort of. That last chappie and this one will be the climax. There will probably be at least three more chappies.

Anyway, I just joined the forum at ! Yay! That site is awesome.

I am currently also writing a story for **Vaz1201's** fanfic contest, so be on the lookout for that (heh, whenever I finish it). Also, I am entering several essay contests as well as art contests. Maybe I won't have as much time as I thought I would…

But guess what! I've updated practically all of my fics now! New chapters have been added to _Bad Dreams_, _Through the Eye of the Beholder_, _Temporary Illness_, and _R&J - YGO Style_.

Many of you are wondering what will happen to Tea… You are about to find out!!! Oh, and Marik doesn't like Tea; he just happens to be one of those perverts who likes girls' bodies… and he'll seize an opportunity when he has it (coughnextchaptercough).

**LoneGothic**: He's not really jealous… well, maybe… I'm not sure… but he is a guy with raging hormones who happens to think Tea's pretty.

**Nightfall2525**: Hmm, I don't think Bakura really cares about the song… just more of the fact that she would do that in public.

**EvilChick87**: Here's an update!

Summary: It's October once again in Domino City, and everyone is preparing for another Halloween, including a group of vampires who've recently settled in a graveyard. After several attacks on innocent civilians, a group of slayers get together to try to hunt down the Undead. But unknown to them, Bakura (a vampire) has fallen in love with Tea, a mortal. However, Malik and the others aren't about to let another person be murdered, and Tea's trapped in the middle of it all. Who will win, the vampires or the slayers?

Bakura x Tea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Once in a Full Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Seven – Stolen Innocence**

Malik, Yami, and Kaiba got up from their seats. They were going to go congratulate Tea while Mokuba and Isis saved their spots. Then Tea would join them and wait for the winner to be announced.

"Malik, I can't believe you had her sing that," Kaiba groaned.

"That was super lame," Yami agreed. "Plus, Bakura might actually be here."

"I doubt it," he replied. "He better have enough common sense to not show himself here, him and any of those other–"

"Hello boys."

They looked up to see Duke.

"What the hell do you want?" Malik asked.

"Malik, let's take this outside, shall we?"

"How do you–?"

Duke flashed his fangs and disappeared out the door.

"B.STARD!!!" Malik shouted and ran after him, Yami and Kaiba right behind him. Several people glanced towards them, but the next act started and they disregarded it.

Duke was waiting for them outside.

"I bet you're a friend of Marik's," Malik guessed. "Like the rest of them, we'll dispose of you!"

Duke pulled out a pocketknife and threw it at Yami. Kaiba, who was standing next to and a little in front of him, merely blocked the blade with his metal suitcase. Malik picked up the fallen knife. He ran up to Duke and they began fighting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come."

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully, dragging her towards a nearby closet.

"Let me go!" she cried out, banging her fist onto his arm. No luck.

Bakura pushed Tea into the closet and followed her in. Then he slammed the door.

"Explain yourself, woman."

"Huh? ME? What about YOU?" she replied angrily. "Why did you even bother to show up?! Malik and my friends could kill you!"

"I doubt it… I showed up because I happen to still care about you."

Tea was caught completely off guard. _He still cared about her?_

"What…?"

"I don't know about you, but my feelings still stand. Tea, I love you," he said, taking a step towards her.

"No… No!" she said, backing away against the wall. "Stay away!"

"I thought you were different," he said, the rage building up. "I thought I could trust you!"

"And I thought you were human! You lied to me!" Tea replied angrily. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"DAMN IT WOMAN BECAUSE I CAN'T!!! I guess Marik was right… you _are_ like the rest of them…"

"And you're a vampire!"

"DAMN IT SO WHAT???!!!" he shouted. His face was inches away from hers, and he had had about just enough of her.

"It would never work… you and I…"

She turned her head away in shame, and Bakura stared at her hard. He jerked her chin up with his thumb and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

But she just pushed him away.

"No! I don't like you anymore!" Tea said, now crying. "You killed all of those people! How could you?!"

"I did it to survive! What would you do?! Huh? Would you just starve yourself!?"

She looked down. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why did he have to be a vampire?! Why did she have to meet him in the first place?!

"I hate you," she mumbled.

"What?" Bakura asked, his eyes widening.

"I hate you! Get away from me!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"

"Sh!t woman!!!"

Bakura would've liked to kill her, but there was still something that held him back. But he still had enough rage to grab the nearest item, which happened to be a bat.

He swung it at her angrily. Tea screamed and flew her arms in front of her face protectively.

CRACK!!!

Tea screamed out in pain. Her scream was so loud that Bakura thought he might have gone deaf. He dropped the bat and knelt down beside her.

"GO AWAY YOU B.STARD!" she lashed out.

"That hurt, Tea… you will regret that…"

Bakura fled the scene as he heard approaching footsteps. He met Duke outside the door, who had a giant gash across his cheek. They both flew away, deciding it would be best to talk later.

Malik flung the closet door open.

Tea sat on the floor holding her left arm. She was crying and wincing in pain.

"Tea, what's wrong?!" he asked, running to her side. She began to cry into his shirt as he put an arm around her.

"I… can't… feel it…"

"What's wrong?" he asked again, trying to understand her muffled words. He touched her arm sympathetically, causing Tea to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Kaiba, call an ambulance! NOW!!"

"Tea, we're going to get you to a hospital, okay? But you've got to stand up."

Tea nodded and her tears flew everywhere. Malik was pretty sure there was something wrong with her arm.

"You can't feel your arm? Is that it?" he asked while walking her to the front of the school where an ambulance was waiting. She nodded.

Kaiba, Yami, and Malik all piled into the ambulance, comforting a freaked-out Tea who was lying on a stretcher.

Isis and Mokuba were left confused, along with the entire audience, when Tea didn't come back on stage to receive her first-place trophy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told you not to go," Marik growled. "Look what happened to Duke!"

"Yeah, but he chose to start that fight," Bakura replied. They were back in the cemetery, and Mai was trying to help heal Duke's scratch.

"What was that noise?" Duke asked his friend. "Right after Malik gave me this cut, we all heard this scream… like somebody had just been killed or something…"

"Oh… I was mad at Tea so I hit her with a bat. I think I broke her arm."

"Won't people begin to come looking for us?"

"Well, we only have about two weeks until Halloween. I think we can manage…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She has a broken arm, Ms. Ishtar."

"Oh my…"

"And you are sure you don't know where her parents are?" the doctor asked her again.

"No… they're usually on a business trip somewhere…"

"Ms. Gardner is now allowed visitors, so you may go see her."

Three boys sped past the doctor, while Isis and Kaiba walked at a slower pace.

"Tea! Tea! Are you okay?" Mokuba asked, jumping up and down.

"Yes," she giggled, ruffling his hair with her free hand, "I'm fine."

"Seto," he cried, leaving her side and running to his big brother. "What's on Tea's arm?"

"That's a cast, Mokuba… well, I guess it is a bit weird for a cast…"

Tea stuck her tongue out at him but he only smiled… slightly.

Malik and Yami gave her warm hugs.

"I'm really fine, you guys," she argued. "It'd only my left arm… it could've been my face."

"He aimed at your face?! What did you tell the doctor?" Yami asked.

"I told him I fell down the stage stairs. It could've happened," she replied shrugging.

Malik let out a low sigh.

"I think it's best that we really try to stay together," he said sternly, sitting on the edge of Tea's bed. "I mean, look what happened tonight: we were all in the same building and we still got separated."

"We can't even go to the bathroom alone?" Yami asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm afraid not… And don't worry, Kaiba; Isis can take Mokuba with her to the museum."

"I'm not very found of you missing school," he said looking at Mokuba, "but I guess it's the best way to keep you safe. Oh, and Isis, you'll need this key to be able to lock up the house and unlock it."

"Thanks," she replied, taking it and pocketing it.

"What about Tea?" Mokuba piped up. "How's she going to go to the bathroom? Who's going to go in there with her?"

"I can take care of myself," she argued.

"You only have one working arm," Isis said softly. "I'll help you around the house, but after that…"

"I'M NOT PARALYZED!!!" she cried. "I can take care of myself!!!"

"What if a vampire returns?" Malik asked harshly. "How are you going to defend yourself?"

"I… I…"

"I thought so."

"I still have my right arm!" she said.

"Just let the girl do what she wants," Kaiba interrupted. "I for one refuse to walk around with someone everywhere, especially to the bathroom."

"Fine… But we should still stay together as much as possible."

"Okay…"

They all agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_13 days later… 1 day until Halloween… October 30th…_

She woke up drenched in a cold sweat. She'd had the dream again.

Every night since she'd broken her arm, Tea'd been having nightmares about Marik and Bakura coming back for revenge. They'd break down the door to her room, come in, and…

…and then she'd wake up. But it was still terrifying.

Her arm had gotten better. She didn't have to wear a sling anymore, but she still had a small cast on. She'd gotten all of her friends to sign it. Of course, Joey had written something about food.

It was Friday. Halloween was on a Saturday this year, and Tea wasn't looking forward to it.

She got out of bed and looked out the window. The sun was shinning brightly on the cement where the limo should have been.

"Oh no! I overslept!"

She ran out into the long corridor of the Kaiba mansion. She's finally found her way around last week. She ran down the large staircase and flew into the kitchen where the cooks were busy washing dishes.

"I missed breakfast?" she asked shocked. "I bet Kaiba and the others already left!"

She ran back upstairs to where she believed Isis's room was. She knocked on the door. No reply.

Tea cracked open the door a bit and peered inside. The window was broken and glass lay on the floor. Objects lay in random places around the room.

"Isis?" she asked fearfully.

"I'm in the bathroom, Tea," came the reply. "You can come in."

She stepped inside and went around to the bathroom. Isis was washing her face.

"Tea, why aren't you at school?"

"I overslept… What happened?" she asked, pointing to the window.

"Oh…"

Isis stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"A vampire broke into my window," she replied gravely.

"OMG!!! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes… Kaiba came in here and we captured him in a box."

"Huh? You expect a _box_ to hold him?"

"It was actually a metal crate… I think it was that vampire that attacked Malik at the talent show…"

"Where is he?"

"In the basement… Come on, Tea. Get dressed and I'll take you to school."

"That's okay… I think I want to stay home…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duke sat in the crate, smirking. The plan had worked. He could've died, but he knew if he attacked Isis, she probably wouldn't know what to do, and she might just keep him alive for later. And here he was in the basement after all. Phase 1 of the plan had been completed.

They had finally decided on who to make the human offering. Much to Marik's disappointment, it wasn't Weevil… Mai surprising had a few old bottles of chemicals; she had given one to Duke to use.

Now all he had to do was make sure her curiosity got the best of her…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea had just finished lunch when she heard the first noise. It sounded like a large BOOM coming from…

"The basement!" she gasped.

What if the vampire had gotten loose? What if he knew she was here?

At first she tried to ignore it, but after ten minutes, she decided to investigate. Nobody else in the house seemed to hear it: the butler said she was crazy.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She thought the worst would be she'd write what happened to her and leave it for Isis to find. She also took one of Mokuba's street-hockey sticks for protection.

Tea went down the stairs that led to the basement carefully. She opened the door very slowly. Maybe it wouldn't notice she was here…

Duke smiled. She came.

He unscrewed the jar of chloroform and poured some onto his hankie. He could see she was carrying what looked like a hockey stick. He snickered; a load of good that would do her.

She saw something move and she heard his laughter. She swung around in a circle and waved the hockey stick. She noticed the broken crate and screamed.

Duke walked up behind the paranoid girl and thrust the hankie over her nose.

"Help… me," she cried, her pleas muffled. She was slowly falling into an uneasy sleep. Duke caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Heh, that was easy. Now… to get out of here in broad daylight…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik and the others woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door.

"OPEN UP!!! IT'S ME YOUR DORKS!!!"

As soon as the door was open, Duke (under another bundle of covers) flew into the room.

"You stole my idea," Bakura joked.

"Yeah, and I stole a little human sacrifice as well," he replied smirking. He removed the rest of the blanket to reveal a sleeping Tea.

"Good job," Mai said. "Uh, just throw her over there."

Bakura's eyes flickered over to where the girl lay. She was still wearing her pajamas; in fact, they were those same ones Bakura had seen her in that one time.

It had been decided that while Bakura, Duke, and Mai went out to get food, Marik would stay behind and watch Tea to make sure she didn't escape. Bakura didn't really like that idea (he would rather have Mai stay behind), but he trusted his friend.

No matter how much he tried to get rid of his feelings, Bakura couldn't help feeling sorry for Tea. But he'd told her she'd regret that. He'd known she was going to get the final blow.

But he wasn't sure he'd be having the last laugh after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isis sat next to Kaiba, crying on his shoulder. Malik was cursing himself for thinking that it would be okay to let her sleep in. And Yami was trying to comfort Mokuba.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me about this, Isis," Malik said. "How could you let a vampire live!? And now he's gone, taking Tea who knows where!!!"

"I'm sorry," Isis sobbed. "I should've told you…"

"We've got to go after them," Malik said. "We've got to at least make one of them crack!"

"Okay… but how do we know where to find one?"

"Umm… let's just go walking after 8:00 pm and I'm sure we'll run into one."

"Okay… but Isis should stay home with Mokuba…"

"Fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She opened her eyes, only to see to dark purple ones staring at her. She screamed and tried to back up, but she was already against the wall.

"Sleep well?" Marik asked her while sniggering.

"No!" she replied, standing up. Marik went over to his "crate-bed" he'd stolen from Bakura and pulled out an old apple.

"Eat," he commanded, giving her the apple. She refused to take it.

"Fine. If it were up to me, I'd let you starve… but we need you alive."

He grabbed her arm and pushed her into a corner of the room. His hot breath was on her nose, and he had that evil look in his eye.

"If you don't eat," he said smirking, "I'll rape you."

Tea's eyes widened. She didn't like this guy. But for some reason the vampires needed her alive, so she at least knew that they wouldn't bite her.

"You wouldn't," she stuttered.

"You wanna bet?" he asked, ripping one of her spaghetti straps and rubbing his hand over her bare shoulder.

She snatched the apple and pushed him away. Marik was still smirking. He could now see straight down her shirt, and he wasn't about to let this girl go to waste…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehehehehe… Tea's alone in a room with a lustful vampire… (OO) What will happen? Find out next time…

Wow, I typed up this chappie pretty quick, huh? Well, if you call two hours quick.

Please review! Sayonara!


	8. Rescue Mission Impossible

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh. Maybe next time… nah.

I seem to be really drawn into the fic today. I am completing chappies so much faster! Yay me!

Umm… yeah… about the last part of ch7… Marik is just a REALLY lonely guy who happens to have raging hormones. LOL Yeah, well, in this chappie Marik goes a little crazy and his hormones are on like full blast so uh… if you don't like the idea of Marik taking advantage of Tea, you might want to skip that part. Marik doesn't like her or anything… he's just like those uh, rapist dudes who're in it for the feeling.

Summary: It's October once again in Domino City, and everyone is preparing for another Halloween, including a group of vampires who've recently settled in a graveyard. After several attacks on innocent civilians, a group of slayers get together to try to hunt down the Undead. But unknown to them, Bakura (a vampire) has fallen in love with Tea, a mortal. However, Malik and the others aren't about to let another person be murdered, and Tea's trapped in the middle of it all. Who will win, the vampires or the slayers?

Bakura x Tea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Once in a Full Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Eight – Rescue Mission Impossible**

Malik, Yami, and Kaiba were once again wandering around the city looking for vampires.

"You have your gun, right, Kaiba?"

"For the tenth time, YES!!!"

"Jeez, I'm just making sure," Malik replied. He had his flashlight in his left hand and his right hand was on the pocket with the gun in it. Yami was wearing extra cross necklaces and extra garlic, and Kaiba was still carrying his briefcase.

"Why do you carry that thing around?" Yami asked him.

"Because I feel like it."

"Yeah, I bet you feel naked without it," Malik teased.

"Oh shut up," Kaiba growled, swinging his briefcase at the Egyptian.

'Actually, I can't even go to the bathroom without my briefcase…'

They walked a couple of blocks past the movie theater where Mokuba was attacked. They were just about to turn a corner when Yami spotted her.

"A woman running away! Maybe it's a vampire!" he cried.

'What a dope…'

"Doesn't he know when to shut up?"

The woman turned around for a split second. It was just enough time for Kaiba to see her face.

"It's the woman vampire who attacked Mokuba!!!" he shouted. "Get her!!!"

Malik and Yami ran after Kaiba, who was tailing the woman. He pulled out his gun and aimed for her legs.

He shot her in the foot. She collapsed to the ground, and the three boys surrounded her, trying to figure out what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her stomach didn't feel good. She was still hungry, and she was afraid that apple had been rotten. Marik was watching her out of the corner of his eye. He was waiting for the right moment to make his first move. He wasn't very patient, and he sort of wanted to get back at Bakura for even dating this girl. He decided he would take his anger out on her by toying with her.

"Don't you have to eat?" Tea asked him. She didn't like how he never took his eyes off of her, or how he had that lustful look he'd had back in the car that one time.

"Duke is bringing me back some food," he replied calmly. "No matter what, I am not leaving. I was given the job of watching you."

'Pervert… I bet he _chose_ the job of making sure I didn't escape. What do they want with me anyway?'

"Why are you keeping me alive?" she questioned him. Seeing as how she was distracted, Marik thought that this would be the perfect time to approach her.

"We need a human sacrifice," he replied, walking slowly towards her. She didn't seem to have noticed; she was too busy trying to figure out what his words meant.

"We are the chosen group of vampires this year. The chosen group brings back a live human that will be sacrificed alive to Dracula so that we may continue… to exist."

'Wait… there are more vampires?! There must be thousands of them all over Japan! What am I going to do? Oh I wish Malik, Yami, and the others were here! _They_ would know what to do…'

Marik was extremely close to her now. He could tell she was so far off in her own little world that she was oblivious to her surroundings. She also hadn't noticed that he'd backed her into a corner.

"You know, my dear," he whispered into her ear, "you shouldn't think so much."

She snapped back to reality only to find that Marik had completely backed her into a corner and he was running his hands up and down her body.

"Get away from me!" she cried. Marik just crushed her back into the wall and held her down by her shoulders.

"You can't do anything," he said, smirking at the fear in her eyes. "And I can kill you… or bite you at any moment. Do you want that?"

Tea didn't know what to do. She really thought she was just going to die. She couldn't figure out why _she_ had to be the one to go through this! Why her? Why not someone who'd stolen or something?

"I am asking you a question, woman! Answer me!" he said, shaking her hard.

She shook her head. She couldn't die… she'd be letting her friends down. She had to figure a way out of this…

"Then you won't fight against me, you got that?!"

Tea shook her head. She began to cry. This was so unfair! She truly wished her parents were here right now. She never knew just how much she really missed them. Sure, she missed them, but she never cried over it.

Marik pressed his cold lips against hers forcefully. She choked back sobs and closed her eyes.

'Where are you, you guys?! Find me now!! Save me!'

She continued to just lean against the wall as Marik licked her ear.

'What is it with guys and girls' ears?'

She was trying to keep her mind off the current situation and think about other things.

'Think about Yugi, Yami, Serenity, or Joey… Ewe, he's licking my neck! No – don't think about that! Think about… the good times you had with your friends! Although I'll never have any of those good times again…'

When he shoved his tongue onto her lips, she kept them tightly closed. But Marik wasn't going to let her get away with anything.

"You'd best open your lips and start kissing back or you're going to regret it dearly. And don't say you don't care what happens to you because you're friends won't have a happy ending."

He'd struck a nerve.

'My friends… I have to keep them safe… even if it means…'

Tea opened her mouth wide enough for him to slide his tongue in. She couldn't stand it. She didn't like how he was kissing her, and she didn't like the way his hands were roaming around her body.

When he finally pulled away, she sunk to the floor. She pulled out that piece of paper and pen and began to scribble something down. She quickly shoved them back into her pocket when he turned around.

"Stand," he commanded.

Tea stood up weakly.

"Now comes the fun part," he said. He pulled off his shirt, shoes, and socks.

She backed away.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked. She could hear thunder start outside. It also began to rain.

"What does it look like?" he asked irritated. "I'm going to have some fun with you; I can't let a perfect girl go to waste."

'Oh no! He's not!'

"I thought… but you said…"

"I am aware of what I said," he replied, unzipping his pants. "Now, will you stop your complaining?"

Tea closed her eyes. She was alone in a room with a naked vampire… not a good situation to be in. She suddenly felt him press him body up against hers.

She cracked an eye open and Marik laughed at her fear.

"Raise up your arms," he said. Tea just gave him a confused look. "Just do it."

Shamefully, Tea raised up her arms. She couldn't believe she was sinking down this low… but she had to remember it was for her friends.

"You know, I would've just ripped off your clothes but I think you'll need them."

He threw her PJs onto the floor and looked at her.

"Oh what fun…"

Tea felt her back hit the cold metal floor. She would've screamed for help, but Marik was threatening the safety of her friends. She felt like her mind was going to blow from all of the stress.

"Don't worry… this won't hurt a bit…"

Was there nobody around to help her? Nobody at all?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura was about to jump out of the bushes and attack a jogger, but he sensed something was wrong…

'I wonder if the others are okay… Wait… Mai!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let me out," Mai hissed at them. The boys had thrown her into an old port-a-potty (gross…) and they had locked the door. They were standing outside in the cold rain, but they weren't about to let her go.

"Where is Tea?"

"I don't know whom you're talking about!" she lied.

"Yes you do! Now tell me: what did you do with her?!" Malik yelled.

"That's none of your business."

All three boys turned around to see Bakura. He'd felt the distress of his friend and had come to help.

Before any of them could move, Bakura had all three of them down on the ground. He set Mai free, and then both vampires threw the boys into the port-a-potty and flew away.

"Gross," Yami said.

"Where would I hide if I was a vampire…?" Yami wondered.

"In a graveyard," Malik suggested. All three of them looked at each other.

"THE DOMINO CEMETERY!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Mai, Bakura, and Duke returned to the "shack", they found Marik leaning against one wall, and Tea was sitting in the corner of another two walls. She had her head on her knees and her entire body was shaking.

She didn't even look up when they entered. The last few hours kept replaying over and over again in her mind.

"And since tonight went so well," he'd said, "we'll do it again tomorrow."

She shuddered. She'd been scarred for life, she figured that much.

Bakura stared at her for a while. There was something about her… but he just couldn't put his finger on it. She seemed more shaken up than a victim normally is.

'Bet Marik scared the stuffing out of her, that's what it is…'

Suddenly, all five of them heard a gunshot.

"What the hell…?"

"What's going on out there?" Marik asked.

"I don't know… Let's just hope it isn't Malik and his little gang of 'slayers'."

'Let's hope it is… Somebody rescue me…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami, Kaiba, and Malik were on their way over to the cemetery. They had just entered the park when they heard a scream coming from the playground. They rushed over to the jungle gym.

Two small toddlers were huddled in the tallest tower, and a large wolf was barking at them. Yami's jaw dropped to the ground.

"It's the wolf that killed Yugi…"

"What? How can you tell?"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes. I know it."

Yami snatched Malik's gun and shot the wolf. The two kids screamed.

"I think it's dead…"

Yami approached the wolf and kicked it in the side.

"Yep, it's dead."

"Hey," Kaiba called out, "are you guys okay?"

"Yeah… thanks mister," the little girl replied. The little boy, who appeared to be her brother, stood up.

"Where's my momma?" he asked, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"I don't know… Come on," Malik said, picking up the little girl, "we've got to get you guys home."

Yami led the way to the police station, and Malik and Kaiba, each holding a kid, followed.

In all of the confusion with the two kids and the wolf, the idea of rescuing a certain brunette was forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, that was a very short chappie. But that will be the only short chappie. Sorry about all of the Marik junk, but Bakura will have his uh revenge, never fear. What will happen to Tea? Will her friends return the kids in time to save her? Or will she end up on the alter in front of thousands of vampires as a live sacrifice? Find out soon…

Please review! Sayonara!


	9. My Last Breath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

Hehehehe… yes, many of you are angered that Marik raped Tea… But guess what?! He DIDN'T rape her!!! I never planned on him raping her; he just did… lots of other, nasty hentai stuff… (ewe OO). He said he wouldn't rape her, and he kept his word. Marik may not be the kindest person, but he doesn't go back on his word. I never actually said that he raped her… ((shakes finger)) don't jump to conclusions. Lol. XD Plus, I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, so I kind of just skimmed through that… meh.

Anyway, sorry to keep many of you waiting, but I did not have time to write over the weekend. I did, however, publish a new (1shot) fic called _Take a Chance on Me_. It's Malik/Tea, and you should go check it out (it's not very long).

Also, about Bakura having revenge on Marik… (ducks food from readers) I'm actually planning on him getting revenge in the sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel. It will be my Halloween fic for 2005. SO, you will have to wait until next Halloween to read it, but… XD

I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving break!!! I had Maxaroni for Thanksgiving dinner… Lol.

**Krissy119**: Yeah, but I just HAD to use the song; it sooo fit the situation… XD. Glad you like the story!

**Eve-of-Misery**, **Paleah**, **LoneGothic**, **Master Ruby**: Well, I hope that note calmed your nerves. I'm not THAT mean to Tea! Marik was just (coughcough) being perverted…

**Nightfall2525**: Uh, Duke didn't rape her… it was Marik who attacked her, Duke just kidnapped her.

**Demented Insane Spirit**: Thanks for reviewing!!

**DojomistressAmbyChan**: Don't worry; he didn't rape her. He was just having his fun. Bakura won't get his revenge just yet, though (note above message).

**DarkShadowFlame**: Thanks for reviewing; yeah, well, now Bakura knows to never trust Marik again… lol. I don't know if it was a werewolf… hey, you gave me an idea for part of the sequel… thanks! Chapter 10 will be posted… oh, I'm not going to make any promises… lol.

Summary: It's October once again in Domino City, and everyone is preparing for another Halloween, including a group of vampires who've recently settled in a graveyard. After several attacks on innocent civilians, a group of slayers get together to try to hunt down the Undead. But unknown to them, Bakura (a vampire) has fallen in love with Tea, a mortal. However, Malik and the others aren't about to let another person be murdered, and Tea's trapped in the middle of it all. Who will win, the vampires or the slayers?

Bakura x Tea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once in a Full Moon By: Chi Yagami 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nine – My Last Breath 

Kaiba, Yami, and Malik headed back towards the park after they had returned the two children back to their mother safely. The Egyptian cursed himself for letting mere children get in the way of their mission. They _had_ to rescue Tea… before she was turned into a vampire!! The three boys ran into the cemetery only to find that they had been expected.

"So we meet again, _brother_."

Malik barred his teeth like some kind of wild animal. Marik chuckled in amusement; his brother had such a short temper.

"Marik!" he barked. "Where's Tea?! What have you done with her?!"

"You actually care about the wench?" he growled. "We used to HATE her… along with Dumb and Dumber there behind you."

Kaiba frowned, and Yami made a death sign with his hand. He sighed; Malik had forgotten about the days when he and Marik used to be bullies.

"That _girl_ is my friend!" he said slowly. "You are very close to my borderline. I suggest you stop before somebody gets hurt, namely you."

Marik let out a sinister laugh. His brother did not realize what vampires were truly capable of. So far, he and the others had been using a very small portion of their powers.

"You have forgotten one thing, _little_ brother," he said in a deadly tone. "Vampires are very persuasive."

"I did not forget that," he replied. "But vampires use up a lot of their strength when they use their special abilities; if you tried to persuade one of us, you'd be using up most of your strength."

"Is that so?"

In an instant, Marik was standing in front of a terrified Yami. After a few seconds, Yami's pupils disappeared completely; he looked like a lifeless doll.

"You bastard," Malik screamed, charging at Marik.

All the while, Seto Kaiba was nowhere to be found. The CEO had vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four inside the hut could hear the battle outside. Tea was praying that her friends would prevail, but she kept hearing her friends scream. Bakura watched her from the corner of his eye. She looked so hopeless, like all of the life she'd once had was now gone. Her eyes seemed blank; she was an abandoned child lost in the swarm of the crowd. He knelt down beside her.

"Tea? What's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulder. She shuddered at the coldness of his touch; he wished she wouldn't be so distant.

"Tea, I… I don't _want_ to hurt you; I really don't… but it's your own fault," he said, standing up. He was just about to give up on her when…

"Bakura…"

He spun around on his heel at her call. The way she said his name… she sounded so scared and defenseless. He wondered what was wrong.

"Yes?" he asked, crouching down. She put her mouth right next to his ear, her voice barely a whisper.

"He… Marik, he did things… to me…"

"What sort of things?" he asked, his suspicions arousing.

"He touched me," she sobbed quietly. Mai and Duke were too bust listening to the fight going on, though, to even pay attention.

"What?! That sick son of a…"

"He… he," she whispered into Bakura's ear. "He…"

Bakura's hair stood on end when she told him that last part. He had trusted Marik; he had been reassured that Marik would guard her from escaping. But he'd crossed the line when he had decided to mess with Tea. Nobody touched Bakura's possessions and got away with it.

He pushed Mai and Duke aside and walked out of the door. It was still the early morning, and judging from the storm that had begun, the sky would be dark all day. He spotted Marik beating up his brother by a tree. The one called Yami was slung over a tombstone, a large cut across his arm. The rain was washing away at his blood. Malik was propped up against the tree trunk, and a large gash made its mark on his left cheek. His black eyes were bleeding, and his leg looked like it might be broken.

"M.A.R.I.K."

The blonde turned around to discover Bakura standing a few feet away from him.

"So, you want to join in on the fun?"

"Leave them alone," the albino commanded. "I have a very large bone to pick with you."

He left his brother and walked over to his comrade.

"What?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Malik struggled to keep conscious; he had to find out what they were talking about.

"You almost raped Tea," Bakura yelled angrily. "Your instructions were to watch her, not to play with her!!!"

Malik's eyes shot open. The cold rain stung them, but he had to stay awake. What was this about Marik raping Tea or something…?

"So I had a little fun," he replied, smirking. "She's not yours, you know. I am free to touch her whenever, wherever I please."

"Not on my watch," Bakura muttered.

"But what's your problem? This was _your_ idea to use her as the sacrifice. What's gotten into you?"

"I… I… I'm not sure…"

Marik studied Bakura for a while. He saw the look in his eye, the look that Duke always talked about. It was the same type of look Tea had whenever Bakura was close to her. And Marik didn't like it one bit; he hated when people betrayed him.

"You love her, don't you?" he asked.

Malik waited anxiously for Bakura, who was still hanging his head, to answer.

"I believe I do… at least, that's what my aching heart is telling me."

"Then you know that you must die."

Bakura looked Marik directly in the eye; he was serious. This would be a fight to the death, one that would possibly take all day **(1)**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening… Bakura and Marik have been fighting all day… 

Tea sat in a corner, far away from the two vampires. She began writing on that small piece of paper again.

Marik suddenly burst through the door.

"Bakura's unconscious for the moment! I would kill him, but it'll take too long, and we still have to get her back to the altar," he said demandingly. "Why haven't you gotten her ready?"

"We weren't sure what was going on… we thought maybe the plans would change…"

"They haven't. Come on," Marik instructed, walking towards Tea. "We don't have time to spare; there's only a few hours left before midnight."

Tea backed away as far as she could, but Duke grabbed her arm. Marik ripped off all of her clothes, and Mai pulled out a small ointment bottle. Tea didn't like being naked in front of three vampires, and the only people who could save her were knocked out! Mai rubbed the ointment all over Tea's body, explaining to Marik (he's never done this before, even if he knows a little about it) that the ointment would make her more vulnerable to fire, and her body would burn smoother. The smoother the sacrifice burned, the happier Dracula was, and the more prosperous their next year would be. Next, she and Duke wrapped her naked body in what looked to Tea like white masking tape **(2)**. This special tape was made from a dead vampire's flesh, signifying that they were loyal to Dracula. Tea looked around, trying to stare anywhere save the three of them. She couldn't move: her arms had been taped in behind her back, and everything else was taped together as well. The only thing that wasn't taped was her face. Duke picked her up in his arms, and they flew out of the hut. She saw her unconscious friends.

"BAKURA!!!" she called out as they flew away into the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malik woke up in a soft bed. His room was white and plain, and a vase of flowers was sitting on the nightstand. Isis was snoozing in a chair, and, oh yeah, he was hooked up to an IV machine.

'What the hell…? Where am I?'

"KAIBA!!!" he heard Yami scream. Yami came bursting into Malik's room in a hospital gown, Kaiba close behind him.

"What the heck is going on?" Malik asked them. Isis woke up and gasped.

"Brother, you're awake!"

"DUH. Now what the devil is going on?!"

"Kaiba called 911!" Yami said furiously. "They took us to a hospital, and the vampires have probably escaped with Tea!"

"I HAD to do something," he replied stiffly. "You both looked dead, especially Malik. The doctor even said a couple more hours and he would've hit the sack! Permanently!!!"

"We have to rescue Tea!!" Malik said, jumping out of bed and throwing on his clothes (OO). At that very moment, a doctor and two nurses came in.

"What is going on?! Get back in bed young man!" the doctor ordered.

"Sorry, doc, but I've got a friend to save!" he replied, rushing out the door before they could stop him. Kaiba raced after him, but they managed to catch Yami.

"I hope you guys find her," he whispered.

Kaiba followed Malik all the way out onto the street.

"Where are you going, Ishtar?"

"Back to the graveyard… Are you going to try to stop me?" he asked angrily.

"No… I'm coming with you."

The two raced off towards the land of the undead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura opened his eyes. He was lying next to Yugi Muto's grave, and he was badly beat up. It had finally stopped raining, but the sky was still dark and cloudy

"Damn it, Marik won," he growled. His eyes darted up to the hut and the open door. He looked inside but found no one there. He noticed a small piece of paper among the dirt… next to her PJs.

Somebody save me, please! I'm alone with a horny vampire— It was Tea's writing. But when had she had time to write this? 

_I'm alone with a horny vampire, and I think he wants to rape me!!! Great, just what I need! Where's Bakura? Where are my friends? I wish they were here to protect me! Oh no! I can hear him laughing—_

She seemed to have stopped, like maybe she'd been forced to stop writing so that Marik wouldn't see it. She seemed to have written this morning though.

_There's a fight going on outside. I think my friends have come, but Marik's battling them. Bakura left to join him (I suppose). I told him what happened… about Marik and all. He looked pretty angry; maybe he really does care… although I seriously doubt it. If he liked me, he wouldn't have had Duke kidnap me to use as a sacrifice! But… the more I think about Bakura, the more I remember all of the good times we had together. I think I might actually still have feelings for him… Ever since we shared that kiss, I keep thinking about him. I think I might love him… I wish he would hold me… I wish I'd never found out he was a vampire… If I ever get out of this, someday I'm going to tell him just how much he means to me—_

And that's when they'd taken her away to be sacrificed. Bakura had to save her; he needed to tell her he loved her back. He couldn't bare it if they killed her. He raced out the door and flew up into the air. He looked around, trying to remember which direction the small town was in. He flew off towards the north.

Malik and Kaiba entered the cemetery just as the young vampire left. They ran into the hut and found the paper.

"So she really does love him…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She pressed her body up against Duke's as much as she could, although his cold body provided little warmth in the cold, soggy weather. Tea judged that they had been flying for about three hours, making it about eleven o'clock.

"Put me down this instant!"

Marik smirked down at the small boy in his clutches. Before they'd left Domino, he'd picked up a little souvenir.

"Be quiet, Weevil," Tea said. "I'm getting sick of your complaints."

"Me too," Duke agreed.

They were flying over a small lake when Mai first sensed it. Soon, the others sensed it as well.

"Somebody's following us," Duke said.

"What should we do?"

"Nothing," Marik said calmly. "It's just an old friend of ours…"

The turned around to see the one and only Bakura flying as fast as he could, using every ounce of his strength to catch up with them.

"BAKURA!!!" Tea shouted right in Duke's ear.

"OUCH! I knew I should've taped her mouth shut when I had the chance."

"Duke," Bakura commanded, "give the girl to me."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Marik interrupted, "but we've voted you out. We aren't going to listen to your lovesick pleas anymore. The girl is being sacrificed."

The three of them increased their speed; Bakura began to fall behind. But he would see that frightened look in his love's eyes and shoot off like a rocket. He managed to fly above them and then swoop down in front of Duke. They all stopped flying and just continued to hover.

Marik thrust Weevil into Mai's arms and glided towards Bakura.

"It's me vs. you, traitor. Mai, Duke, take the prisoners and go!"

Mai instantly began to fly off, but Duke lingered behind. Tea's look of pure sadness was too much for him to ignore.

"Do you really love him?" he asked her out of the blue. "You still love him, even though he's a vampire?"

She nodded, tears now flowing from her eyes. The young vampire sighed; if anyone of them knew a lot about relationships, it was him. He knew what he had to do.

"What are you waiting for, you fool?!" Marik cried, trying to hold Bakura back. "GO!!!"

……………………

"No…"

Everyone looked at him. Marik was angry, Mai was a little shocked, Bakura and Tea were overflowing with both astonishment and joy, and Weevil… well, he could care less.

"What do you mean by no?!"

"I mean N-O! Bakura and Tea deserve to have each other; they're in love. I may be a vampire, but I refuse to rip apart to lovers, even if one is dead and the other is alive. Bakura, here," he replied slowly, holding Tea out to him. The albino took her in his arms and held her tightly; if she had been able to hug him, she would've squeezed the life out of him.

Mai nodded and smiled. That poor girl had been through so much, and she didn't even have any clothes on! She must be freezing! Mai looking down at the squirming preteen in her arms and smirked. He was going to be sacrificed anyway… She pulled off his shirt and his shorts.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!! GIVE ME BACK MY SHORTS!!! IT'S #&$!#& COLD OUT HERE AND MY BOXERS DON'T HELP MUCH!!!" he shouted, attracting everyone's attention. Mai merely threw the clothes at Bakura, and they landed on Tea's lap.

Bakura instantly flew off with Tea. The others knew he was thankful, even if he hadn't been able to express it aloud. Marik was furious.

"Let's go," Duke said as if nothing had ever happened. "The sacrifice hasn't been prepared, and we haven't reached the town yet."

"Yeah," Mai said, grabbing Marik's arm and flying away. "Forget them. We still have a human, and it's Bakura's own fault if he doesn't make it back on time."

However, Mai and Duke really hoped Bakura would make it back to home by midnight. Today, after all, was Halloween, and if Bakura didn't make it back in time, he would cease to exist. The four of them continued flying away.

Marik, however, was still not satisfied. He'd return next year, and boy, would there be Hell to pay…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura had helped Tea get the tape off, and (((((OO))))) she was now wearing Weevil's clothes, although they were a little tight on her. Currently, she was tucked safe inside his arms; they were heading back towards Domino City. If Tea had known about the midnight thing, she would've ordered Bakura to leave her and return to his home.

"I love you, Bakura," she murmured into his chest.

"I love you, too, Tea."

Bakura suddenly felt a pang in his chest. His eyes shifted to the full moon up above them; it was getting close to midnight. If he didn't return to the village, he'd die. But he wasn't about to leave Tea in a worried state, out alone in some field. He had to get her home. He could feel himself growing weaker and weaker by the minute, though. He tightened his grip on her body. Tea noticed they had begun to slow down.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just a little tired," he said, putting on a smile. "Don't worry; I'll get you home in no time."

'It's not me I'm worried about, Bakura…'

He closed his eyes; Bakura knew he could collapse any moment.

Tea glanced down and realized that they were heading towards the ground fast. She looked back at Bakura and gasped.

"Bakura! Bakura! Wake up! We're falling!" she cried. No luck. They continued speeding towards the ground. Bakura was unconscious, and Tea really couldn't do anything. So…

She hit the ground hard, flying out of his arms and onto a thorn bush. She struggled to open her eyes, and she could feel a warm liquid running down her cheeks. She screamed out in pain and rolled off the plant; Tea looked at her arm and saw that it was bleeding. She tried to get up but discovered that her entire left leg wasn't responding.

"Bakura!" she panicked, twisting her head around to find him. He was lying on the ground a few feet away from her, unmoving. She crawled over to where he was. "Wake up! Please wake up!"

She shook him with one arm but he didn't respond. Tea put her ear onto his chest and couldn't hear a heartbeat. She put on arm on either side of his torso and placed her warm lips on his cold ones. Tea tried her best to perform CPR to save him. She pulled away gasping.

He opened his eyes and looked at her grinning.

"Tea," he said weakly, stroking her cheek, "you're… you're crying blood."

"Bakura," she sobbed, "what's wrong with you?!"

"If I don't make it back to the vampire headquarters on time… I'll… I'll… I'll die…"

"WHAT?!" she yelled furiously. "YOU FLEW ME ALL THIS WAY KNOWING YOU'D DIE?!"

"I had to get you home," he said slowly. "I didn't want to be selfish… I'm a changed person, Tea."

"So…!" she said, bloody tears now streaming from her eyes and onto his face.

"Your blood tastes as sweet as ever," he said, looking at her sadly. "I'm going to miss it."

He propped himself up and nuzzled her nose. He licked away her tears and held her close.

"Tea…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to apologize to your friends on my behalf. Tell them I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused them," Bakura whispered, falling from her hands.

"No!!! Bakura, you can't leave me! Don't die on me here!!!" she cried, squeezing his body tightly.

One moment, she was holding his frail body close to hers. The next, he was lost from her arms forever.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)** Just imagine that a really gruesome battle took place here. I'm not very good at writing fight scenes…

**(2)** Like when Hideki found Chi all tied up in the garbage in _Chobits_? Yeah, just imagine that sort of taping… OO

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, I really needed to finish that. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Don't get mad that Bakura died just yet; chapter 10 has yet to be posted. Sorry that this was such a depressing chapter, but… uh, that's how it is… yeah. XD

Please review! Sayonara!


	10. Back from the Grave

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC HAS ARRIVED!!! Chapter 10 is finally here! I believe that some of you misunderstood me when I said that the sequel wouldn't come out until next Halloween. I mean a sequel like when Marik and the other vampires come back. THIS is the final chapter, and it will be a happy chapter. All Bakura fans, rejoice!

**DarkShadowFlame**: Yeah, I know. That chapter was pretty weird. (Oo) I thought it was funny when I wrote it, but it is odd and crazy… (XD) Oh well; this chapter will be a lot better… I hope.

**Nightfall2525**: Uh, Bakura kind of died last chapter… he kind of wouldn't be able to make it back in time… (also, read above note)

**DojomistressAmbyCha**n: Heh, sorry about that… but it had to happen or this chapter would be… uh completely different.

Thanks to all of my other wonderful readers and reviewers!!!!

Summary: It's October once again in Domino City, and everyone is preparing for another Halloween, including a group of vampires who've recently settled in a graveyard. After several attacks on innocent civilians, a group of slayers get together to try to hunt down the Undead. But unknown to them, Bakura (a vampire) has fallen in love with Tea, a mortal. However, Malik and the others aren't about to let another person be murdered, and Tea's trapped in the middle of it all. Who will win, the vampires or the slayers?

Bakura x Tea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Once in a Full Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Ten – Back from the Grave**

THUD.

Soft, elevator-related music played in the background. It sounded like something one would hear in a sitting room of a therapist's office. It was a large rectangular room, with racks of chairs against each wall, save the wall with the secretary window, and some in the middle of the area. Through the secretary window, a large cabinet stretched up all the way to the ceiling (which couldn't be seen, so one really never knew just how tall the ceiling was) and across the entire wall (which seemed to have no end either). The cabinet was covered in drawers, so it was more like a file cabinet, and on each of the thousands of drawers was a label with a first, middle, and last name and location. However, thousands of new drawers and new labels appeared every day, for thousands of people died each day. The newest drawer was always found on the far right, and the drawer was always changing. About five drawers up from the newest one was his. The tiny label had _Bakura Ryou ?_ (the being his last name) scribbled on it, and the drawer contained a lot of paperwork. Out in the waiting room, people waited until the small, feeble woman came out from the only door, calling out five names at a time. She took the five back into the back. No one knew what lay in store for them until they passed through that door. The room did look like a doctor's office, and it worked about the same way. Charts, graphs, posters, and lists hung on the walls. The secretary sat in her chair, reading her weekly magazine, _Angel's Addition_. Yes, this was the room where the dead waited to be judged; this was Purgatory.

He was falling through darkness; Bakura felt as if all of his senses had stopped working. All he could think about was her.

"Tea…!"

The THUD that his bottom made when he hit the chair alarmed the baby next to him; it immediately started crying. The mother glared at Bakura, who was speechless, and, picking up the baby carrier, moved to a different rack. He stared around the room in awe, wondering where the hell he was.

"I feel like I'm at the doctor's," he grumbled, noticing the magazine stands and the groups of giggling children. He saw a young girl sitting a few chairs away from him. Bakura got up and sat next to her.

"Umm, do you know where we are?" he asked her tentatively. When she turned to him, he saw that she was wearing a tradition schoolgirl uniform and a cross necklace. He leaned back after spotting the cross.

"Yes," she replied matter-o-factly. "My name's Tala; what's yours?"

"Bakura," he said. "So, where exactly am I?"

"You are in Purgatory, the waiting room of the afterlife. The little lady comes out of that door over there, calls your name, and takes you into the back," she explained, smoothing her skirt. "Once in the back, I think, you will be directed into a room, where you will wait until He shows up to judge you."

"He?" Bakura asked. Because he'd never had a religion, he was very confused about all of this.

"You know, God, Allah, Buddha… The big man on campus."

He shook his head. He didn't know where he was, and he couldn't remember anything… No, wait, he remembered now! Marik, Tea, the midnight curse, Weevil, Seto Kaiba… But where was Tea? The last thing he could remember was trying to get her back home.

"Where's Tea? And Marik?" he asked suddenly.

"Bakura," Tala said, "they're on Earth."

"Then where the heck am I?!"

"In Purgatory, waiting to get into Heaven. You're dead now; you either go into Heaven or Hell, depending on your actions during your life…"

"I'm dead?!" he asked horrified. "I must've collapsed while trying to get Tea back home… I hope she's okay."

"So, Bakura, where are you from?"

"Umm… originally? I don't know. Umm, I guess you could say Japan… Where are you from, Tala?" he asked, trying to keep his mind off of the fact that he was dead.

"I'm from the Philippians," she replied. "If you were wondering why there isn't a language barrier like there normally would be, it's because in the afterlife, all languages become one."

The door opened suddenly, and the old woman came out carrying a clipboard.

"Justin Gregory Conces, Luke Stephen Conces, Hayley Natasha Berry, Tala Alexandra Tieu, and Nick Morton Donphant III," she called out.

"That's me," Tala said. "I was wondering if I was coming up soon…"

"How long were you waiting?" Bakura asked curiously.

"About two or three weeks…"

Bakura smashed the palm of his hand into his head. He'd be in here for that long?! The sooner he got out of here, the sooner he could focus on finding Tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up in a hospital, her friends all crowded around her. They all smiled and cheered when she woke up, and Tea gave all of them great, big hugs.

"Hey you guys… Do you want to fill me in on what happened?" she asked. Malik stepped forward.

"Umm, well, you were collapsed on the ground when we found you. Kaiba and I had taken his chopper and, somehow, he managed to figure out your location. We brought you back here, and now you're safe and healthy again… I think. Umm, as for _before_ you collapsed, we are being led to believe that Bakura had saved you from Marik, and he uh… died trying to get you back home…"

She looked down at the bed sheets, the flashbacks rushing to her. Malik hugged her as she cried for Bakura. She couldn't believe that he was really gone…

"Okay, Gardner," Seto Kaiba interrupted, pushing his way up to the bed, "explain yourself. Why the hell were you wearing Weevil Underwood's clothes?!"

All hell broke loose after Yami heard that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later… 

Bakura was finally sitting a room, waiting for Him to appear and judge him. He had finally settled on a the semi-happy thought that Tea would eventually join him if he went to Heaven, although it wasn't _that_ happy…

The doorknob creaked as it turned, the door opening slightly ajar, then snapping shut. Bakura could hear the sound of light breathing.

"Who's here?!" he demanded. "God Buddha, I'm not afraid of you!"

He swung around in a circle, looking for his pursuer.

"Down here, vampire-boy."

He glanced down to see a very small replica of that guy named Yami. Everything about the little guy was the same, except his eyes were bigger and he looked like an elf.

"WHO are YOU?" Bakura asked him.

"My name is Yugi," he chirped. "I am the brother of Yami Muto and former best friend of Tea Gardner."

Bakura's mouth dropped open. _This_ was that boy Tea'd been talking about in the graveyard when he'd first met her? But he was dead and buried…

_He pushed open the stone door and stepped outside. Oh how he loved walking through graveyards at night! And so did someone else, for Bakura spotted a figure looming over a gravestone just up ahead. He quickly darted behind a tree and tried to get a closer look._

'_My first victim…'_

_Tea had gotten out of the arcade a little later than she had wanted; Yami had gotten stuck in a duel against Kaiba, and it had gone on forever! _

_She had decided to stop by the cemetery. It was on the way to the park where she took her evening jogs anyway, and she wanted to pay Yugi a visit. She missed him._

'_Am I only hanging out with Yami because he looks and acts practically like Yugi? No… It can't be; I'm not that shallow… Am I?'_

_She kneeled in front of his grave and placed a daisy next to his grave._

"_Oh Yugi… I wish you were here," she said softly._

"But… but," he stuttered, "you can't be here! You're… you're…"

"Dead?" he asked, sounding amused. "Yes. It's a pity that I can't spend time with my friends or family, but being dead does have it's benefits… but never mind that; you'll discover those benefits… if you reach heaven. And that is why you are here: to be judged."

Bakura looked around nervously. He was pretty sure his life wasn't exactly sin-free, and he had even killed people. He wasn't sure what was going on, and Yugi kept smirking at him, like he knew something that the albino didn't. Yugi sat down on a chair that he conjured up out of nowhere. Two more chairs appeared, one for Bakura.

"Who else is joining us?" he asked shakily. Yugi chuckled.

"Don't be so nervous," he advised. "The judge will be here soon; I'm just the witness."

Bakura fidgeted in his seat; he didn't like what he was hearing about this "big man on campus" and stuff. He wasn't sure why Yugi was here, but he was confident that it had something to do with Tea. He'd never met Yugi before, and Yugi had been a friend of hers. The door opened suddenly, and Yugi and Bakura turned around their chairs. Well, Bakura sort of just craned his head around; Yugi turned his entire body. A robed figure entered the room. His body and head were completely covered by his white robe, the hood so large that it drooped over his face, hiding it completely. The figure sat down in the third chair.

"We will start the trail," he said in a deep voice. "State your name, gender, and race."

"Umm…"

"Hurry, I don't have all day."

"Bakura Ryou… err, umm… I don't know my last name, and uh, male, and… Japanese vampire," he replied with a stuttered. Yugi was recording all of this on a clipboard (something else he'd conjured up). The judge continued to ask him questions, and Bakura tried to answer them as truthfully as he could without mentioning the horrible things he did.

"And do we have reason to believe that you kidnapped a human girl and then saved her?"

"Yes…"

The figure nodded at Yugi, who nodded back. The looked at each other for a while, letting their eyes do the talking. Bakura didn't like how they were being all secretive and stuff; it made him feel nervous and scared.

But…

But there was a certain twinkle in Yugi's eyes that said something entirely different, like he knew something exciting was about to happen. The figure faced Bakura and raised its arms, causing the longs sleeves to fall back and reveal two pale, skinny arms and hands. Its hands reached up to the hood and clutched the dark material. It drew back the hood and let the robe fall to the floor.

THUD.

And so did Bakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up in the same room, only now he was lying on a bench. Two, big, innocent brown eyes stared down into his cold ones. He jumped slightly, remembering why he'd fainted. The boy smiled sheepishly at Bakura, the robe lying forgotten on the floor. The vampire suddenly did something very unBakura-like: he ran to the other boy and flung his arms around him, practically squeezing the life out of poor Ryou.

"Bakura?" he asked. "What's the matter?"

When Bakura finally pulled away, his brother could see that he was crying. Bakura had finally cracked; seeing his brother was just too much. He was crying and cursing himself, and he was leaning against Ryou's body.

"You're getting my shirt all wet," he said sadly. Ryou had missed Bakura, too. The two brothers embraced tightly, each overwhelmed with joy of seeing the other. Yugi smiled as he watched the two; he wished that he could be with Yami again… and Joey, Tea, and Tristan, too. Bakura had finally reduced the waterworks to an occasional sniff, and now he was looking at Ryou approvingly.

"I'm sorry, Ryou," he said quietly.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For… killing you… I was just trying to save you from turning out like me," he apologized. "That's the only good thing about being here: I don't feel like a blood-thirsty vampire anymore."

"Yeah," Yugi chimed in, making the two remember that he was still there, "your fangs are gone."

"Bakura, I know that you were only trying to protect me. I forgive you, okay? But let's stop all this talk about the past… we're here to talk about your future," he said sternly. "Umm, I've heard through the grapevine that you've fallen in love with Yugi's friend, Tea, am I correct?"

"Yeah… She's the sweetest girl," Bakura said with a sigh, "but I wish I'd never met here. If I had never met her, Marik wouldn't have kidnapped her and he wouldn't have… Well, she would've been safer!"

"But would she have been happy?" Ryou asked. "I think you need her as much as she needs you."

"I would do anything to see her again," Bakura muttered. Ryou smiled.

"Bakura," he said seriously, "you have been judged, you have been weighed, and you have been measured. We have come to a conclusion…"

"Yes?"

A large cage appeared, and Yugi pushed Bakura into it. He slammed the door closed and stepped back. The cage slowly began to sink into the floor as a low funeral march played. Bakura gripped the metal bars and looked longingly at Ryou.

"What are you doing?! You can't send me to Hell!!! I'll be good, I promise! Just give me a second chance!!!"

He was falling suddenly, the darkness swallowing him up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was taking her evening jog in the park. Well, actually it was more a _walk_; she hadn't gone outside during the dark in days. She'd been afraid of the night ever since that Halloween. Tea had gone into a state of deep depression, and not even her friends could cheer her up. She didn't ignore them or anything; they just didn't have any positive effect on her. She couldn't stop thinking about him, about all of the times they'd been together. Tea missed him dearly, and she cried at night most of the time. But tonight she'd finally gone out for (originally a jog) a walk. It had only been sprinkling when she'd left the house, but now the sky was releasing a heavy drizzly. Her sweater and skirt clung to her cold, wet skin, and she'd lost her flip-flops to a dog near the jungle gym. Her bare feet squished and sank into the muddy path she was walking down. Tea hung her head, as if the world had defeated her and she was under punishment. She turned right towards the river under the park bridge.

Tea abandoned the path and walked towards the water. She felt like going swimming for some reason; she was already freezing wet, but she wanted to be in the water. Why not take a hot bath? She didn't know… Her sadness seemed to pull her into the river, so she dove in. The coldness surrounded her body instantly, and she began to feel numb. She swam out a little farther, until she was under the bridge. Tea held her breath and went under water. She looked at the bottom of the river, taking in the small pebbles and the few fish. She noticed a lot of trash too, including soda cans and… fishing nets?! Tea popped back above the water and glanced up at the sky. Suddenly, she was dragged back under; her ankle was caught in part of the net, and the river's current was pulling the net. She automatically screamed out for help, taking in large gulps of water. She felt herself get tugged at harder, and she was just about to surrender when she felt someone take her hand and pull her upward. Her foot weaseled its way out of the rope, and she resurfaced with her rescuer. He got out of the water and took her hand, helping her out. She wiped her eyes, trying to see whom it was who'd saved her.

"What were trying to do? Commit suicide?!" a raspy voiced asked her. She squinted up at him, taking in every blurry feature of his face. She saw him get farther and farther away, as if he was going up. But she was really falling. The coldness was too much for her; her body had completely shut down and she was loosing control of consciousness. He caught her shortly before she hit the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea woke up in her own room, the night still present and her bedroom light off. She saw the faint glow of a downstairs light and wondered what was going on. She crept down the stairs carefully, hoping that it wasn't a burglar. She peeked into the kitchen, and her jaw dropped. She let the hammer that she'd planned on using for self defense fall onto the kitchen tile, its loud clamor startling the young man who'd been unsuccessfully trying to cook scrambled eggs. He turned around, only to come mouth-to-mouth with the blue-eyed-beauty who'd captured his heart at first sight.

Bakura kissed her back with equal passion, hugging her as hard as he could. Tea cried into his already-wet shirt and wrapped her arms around him.

"Bakura!" she sobbed happily. "You're back! You're really back!"

"Yes," he said, shushing her. "I… I'm human…"

She looked at him more closely and noticed that he looked healthier. He flashed her a rare smile and picked her up, the eggs burning in the fry pan.

"Bakura, turn that stove off right now before you burn down the house!" she said. He chuckled and shut off the stove. He carried her upstairs and laid her down upon her bed. Bakura sat down on the bed next to her, pulling her into his lap.

"Bakura," she whispered, leaning against his chest, "don't ever leave me again."

"I won't," he promised. He didn't ever want to leave her alone for a second. And as he stared out the window, he knew that next Halloween, he'd have to stay by her side and protect her with all his might.

"I love you, Tea…"

"I love you, too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Done. (XD) I PRONOUNCE THIS FIC COMPLETE!!! Although there will be a sequel next Halloween… (;D) So, how was it? Kind of a lame ending, but I did my best. I'm still trying to finish my entry fic, and I've got Finals this Friday, and then that next Monday and Tuesday. Our school's gay and we don't get out until the 21st. (--;;) My next ficcie should be posted very soon, though.

Please review! Sayonara!


End file.
